Le Maitre Boucher
by Sanashiya
Summary: Lors d'une affaire de meurtres où les victimes sont retrouvées avec le pénis manquant, Jack n'a pas de meilleure idée que celle d'envoyer Will en tant qu'appât. Avec l'aide d'Hannibal, Will espère attirer l'attention du Maître Boucher... mais pas trop trop quand même. [Challenge Avril du collectif NONAME]
1. Homme bien bâti entre 20 et 40 ans

Me revoilà pour une participation au challenge d'avril du Collectif NONAME (lien dans mes favoris) dont le sujet était : Songfic. La chanson que j'ai choisie est **_Mein Teil_** de Rammstein, qui raconte l'adorable histoire d'un homme ayant mangé le pénis d'un autre homme avant de le tuer. (Rien que de très normal dans le fandom Hannibal...)

Cette fic est pour **Nalou** , ma douce, parce que c'est elle, il était une fois il y a fort fort longtemps, qui m'a demandé d'écrire ça. J'espère de tout mon coeur qu'elle te plaira ! Gros câlins !

Question subsidiaire du challenge, par Adraen : "quelle est l'œuvre (tous genres confondus) vous ayant le plus inspiré pour vos fics ?". En ce qui me concerne, il s'agit de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, j'ai écrit plus de mots sur ce fandom que sur tous mes autres fandoms réunis, je crois bien... Ah, le bon temps.

Je vais taguer cette fic comme sur AO3, parce que je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'aime bien être prévenue quand y'a des trucs qui vont me soulever l'estomac... Vous pouvez les passer si vous ne voulez pas être spoilés.

.

 **Tags** : Mention de pénis coupés, mention de cannibalisme de pénis coupés, violence graphique, hémoglobine (pas _tant_ que ça, mais bon), Will à la morale douteuse, kidnapping, peut-être du porn (à ce stade, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit...), Hannibal est un connard manipulateur, connaissance douteuse du fonctionnement du FBI par l'auteur, irréalisme certain quant audit fonctionnement.

.

Ceci est une fic à chapitres (probablement quatre) qui se situe dans un contexte libre de saison 1. (De façon générale, avant que Will ne tombe vraiment malade.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

Chapitre 1

.oOo.

Lorsque Jack entre dans son amphithéâtre, il est 17h37, et Will, dont la journée a déjà mal débuté (une panne de voiture et une rencontre malencontreuse avec Freddie Lounds), comprend aussitôt qu'elle ne risque pas de bien se terminer.

Néanmoins, Jack a la courtoisie d'attendre qu'il ait terminé de donner son cours, et ce qui est assez rare pour être souligné. Lorsque Will range ses affaires, il le voit du coin de l'œil fendre la vague d'étudiants qui sortent de l'amphithéâtre comme Moïse la Mer Rouge, jusqu'à le rejoindre à son bureau.

\- L'équipe a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, déclare-t-il en guise de préambule.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Jack, réplique Will sèchement.

Le regard flamboyant que lui adresse Jack fait taire toute velléité de rébellion, et Will soupire.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Un instant.

Jack a ramené une sacoche avec lui ; il en tire une tablette numérique qu'il allume avant de la tendre à Will. L'annonce est rédigée sur un site web au fond entièrement noir, dans une police d'écriture d'un jaune criard, et Will doit plisser les yeux pour la déchiffrer.

\- « _Cherche homme bien bâti de 20 à 40 ans pour être volontairement émasculé et tué_ », lit-il à haute voix. Charmant. C'est sérieux ?

\- Impossible de le savoir. Mais ça pourrait bien venir de notre Avaleur de Pénis.

Will lui jette un regard horrifié.

\- Oh non, pas toi...

Le ravissant surnom vient, bien évidemment, du site Tattlecrime tenu par Freddie Lounds - on reconnait aussitôt sa patte pleine de délicatesse et de légèreté.

\- Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, se défend Jack.

\- Alors si tout le monde se jetait d'une falaise, tu le ferais aussi ? Bon. Est-ce qu'on a des gens pour travailler dessus ?

\- Notre équipe technique essaie de trouver l'endroit d'où l'annonce a été postée, mais il y a de fortes chances que ça ne donne rien de tout. On n'est même pas certains qu'il s'agisse de lui.

Will pousse un autre profond soupir. Ça s'annonce mal.

L'affaire en question est certainement l'une des plus détestables sur lesquelles Will ait jamais travaillé ; deux cadavres avaient été retrouvés, l'un dans le Maryland, l'autre dans le Delaware – plus ou moins intacts, à part leur pénis manquant. L'enquête n'avait rien donné quant à l'identité du meurtrier, mais avait révélé que les deux victimes étaient des hommes instables, abonnés aux séances de psychiatrie ; puis, un ami de la deuxième victime avait avoué avoir reçu de sa part un message quelques temps avant le meurtre, où l'homme disait d'un ton enthousiaste qu'il allait se faire "manger le pénis". L'ami en question ne l'avait pas signalé avant, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une référence sexuelle ; Freddie Lounds en avait eu vent (comment, c'était ce que Will aurait payé cher pour savoir), et l'assassin était devenu l'Avaleur de Pénis.

À ce stade, Will n'est pas encore certain qu'il s'agisse d'un comportement de prédateur sexuel ou non, mais une chose est sûre : il n'a pas envie d'enquêter là-dessus.

Mais quand on est le meilleur profileur du FBI, on n'a que rarement le choix, et Will n'est pas naïf au point de croire que Jack essaierait d'épargner sa sensibilité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demande Will.

\- J'en pense que c'est peut-être bien lui. Et je refuse de le laisser filer dans la nature sans essayer de le coincer.

\- Si les experts informatiques ne trouvent pas d'où vient le message...

\- Dans ce cas, on songera à une autre solution, répond Jack, les sourcils froncés.

.oOo.

L'Avaleur de Pénis (s'il s'agit bien de lui) est peut-être dérangé, mais il n'est pas imprudent ; tout comme pour les précédentes victimes, les experts sont incapables de retracer son message.

Ce qui pousse Jack à activer le plan B.

Malheureusement.

\- Il veut que je serve d'appât ! s'indigne Will.

Dans sa colère, il manque de faire tomber un vase posé sur une petite tablette, et le rattrape à temps avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le plancher. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Hannibal hausse un sourcil, et Will lui jette un regard honteux.

\- Pardon, ajoute-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Ne passez pas votre colère sur mon mobilier, Will.

Il plaisante, mais Will se sent rougir de honte. Les séances de psychiatrie avec Hannibal Lecter le mettent déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise en temps normal ; s'il se met à casser des objets précieux en plus, on n'est pas rendus. Il frotte son visage dans ses mains, et lâche un soupir étouffé.

\- Désolé. Mais... c'est tellement ahurissant. Un _appât !_

\- Vous correspondez au profil, fait remarquer Hannibal. _«Homme bien bâti entre vingt et quarante ans.»_

\- Vous avez lu l'annonce ?

Will fronce les sourcils, avant de réaliser qu'Hannibal vient peut-être, à sa façon bizarre, de lui faire un compliment, ce qui le décontenance ; mais avant qu'il ait le temps de relever, Hannibal est déjà en train de répondre à sa question.

\- Jack m'a envoyé le lien.

\- Il ne perd pas de temps, note Will avec amertume. Il veut tout le monde sur le coup. Les meurtres à caractère sexuel font toujours plus scandale que les autres…

\- Qui vous dit que c'est un meurtre à caractère sexuel ?

\- L'autopsie des victimes indiquent qu'elles avaient eu un rapport sexuel avant le décès. On pense qu'il s'agit du meurtrier, mais il n'a pas laissé d'ADN derrière lui.

\- Violés ?

\- Il n'y a rien qui le prouve. Pas de blessures défensives, pas de morsures, pas de déchirures rectales.

\- Dans ce cas, c'était peut-être consentant. Et si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas forcément un meurtre à caractère sexuel.

\- Avec un pénis manquant ? dit Will avec un sourire désabusé.

\- Dans la culture chinoise, certains pensent qu'on peut revitaliser des parties du corps en les nourrissant avec le même organe.

\- Les chinois... mangent des pénis ?

\- Et des testicules. Provenant d'animaux, bien entendu. Notre tueur a peut-être étendu le concept aux humains.

Will s'arrête devant la fenêtre – de l'autre côté des rideaux de dentelle, à l'extérieur du bureau d'Hannibal, la neige tombe doucement sur la pelouse et les petits arbustes bien coupés du jardinet qui donne sur la rue ; le spectacle est bien trop joli et trop délicat pour parler de cannibalisme de pénis.

Et pourtant.

\- Vous allez le faire ? demande brutalement Hannibal.

Will se tourne vers lui ; le psychiatre s'est réinstallé dans son fauteuil de cuir, au beau milieu de la pièce, et la légère curiosité qui perce dans son regard passerait certainement inaperçue chez n'importe qui d'autre que Will.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond-il pensivement. C'est dangereux.

\- Parce que c'est votre pénis qui est en jeu ?

Cette fois, Hannibal ne cherche pas à masquer son sourire, et Will fronce les sourcils, incapable de déterminer s'il devrait se sentir amusé ou vexé. Hannibal continue :

\- Chaque affaire dans laquelle vous entraîne Jack a ses dangers, or, vous vous y jetez toujours sans hésiter.

\- On dirait que vous _voulez_ me voir servir d'appât, Docteur Lecter, dit Will d'une voix sèche.

\- Pas du tout. Vous êtes mon ami, Will, et je tiens avant tout à vous voir rester en bonne santé.

Will ne s'attarde pas sur la confession d'amitié. Elles sont de plus en plus fréquentes chez Hannibal, ces derniers temps, et elles le mettent mal à l'aise.

\- Donc, vous me déconseillez de le faire ?

\- Quoi que je vous conseille ou déconseille de faire, vous prendrez votre propre décision sans influence extérieure, fait remarquer Hannibal.

Will hausse les épaules. Il n'en est pas aussi certain – il peut compter sur Jack pour pousser son choix dans une certaine direction (de manière générale, celle qui l'arrange le plus).

Mais il se contente d'un simple sourire dépité, suivi d'un profond soupir.

Cette affaire aura sa peau.

.oOo.

Trois jours après, Will a cédé à l'insistance de Jack _("tu sauves des vies, Will ! Et si ce n'est pas lui, tu pourras toujours trouver le moyen de te défiler"_ ) et a accepté le plan B. Il servira d'appât dans le but d'attraper l'Avaleur de Pénis – dont Will s'obstine à préférer le nom plus long, mais moins vulgaire, de " _tueur en série du Maryland et du Delaware_ " _._

Pas étonnant que personne d'autre que lui ne l'utilise.

Il est assis à son bureau dans son amphithéâtre, la tête dans les mains, en train de réfléchir à une façon de formuler sa réponse pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance du posteur de l'annonce, lorsque trois petits coups toqués sur la porte d'entrée lui font relever la tête.

\- Docteur Lecter ?

Hannibal sourit, et s'avance dans la pièce, un conteneur isotherme dans une main.

\- Vous avez déjeuné, Will ?

\- Vous avez fait tout le trajet depuis chez vous pour m'apporter un repas ? demande Will, à la fois incrédule et agréablement surpris.

\- Pour être honnête, j'ai fait le trajet pour apporter un repas à Alana. Or, en arrivant ici, j'ai appris qu'elle était malade, mais que _vous_ étiez là.

\- Alors je suis le second choix ? plaisante Will, tout en ressentant une pointe de vexation bien cachée au fond de lui.

Hannibal dépose son sac isotherme sur le bureau, et répond d'un ton sérieux :

\- Vous n'êtes jamais le second choix, Will. Je pensais simplement qu'une telle initiative vous incommoderait plus qu'elle ne vous ferait plaisir. De toute évidence, je me suis trompé. La prochaine fois, c'est directement à vous que j'apporterai un déjeuner.

\- Non, non, je..

Will pousse un profond soupir, et s'oblige à regarder Hannibal dans les yeux – de son côté, le psychiatre le fixe d'un air intense.

\- C'était une blague, Hannibal. Je plaisantais. Ne faites pas tout ce chemin pour moi.

\- Est-ce que le repas vous fait plaisir ?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Dans ce cas, le problème est réglé, sourit Hannibal. Je vous en apporterai un chaque fois que mon emploi du temps me le permettra.

\- Non, je...

Hannibal pose la main sur la sienne, et le geste est tellement inattendu que Will en est réduit au silence. Un instant plus tard, Hannibal le lâche déjà, mais Will sent sa peau le brûler quelques secondes supplémentaires, et son cœur a du mal à retrouver un rythme normal.

\- Bon appétit, Will.

\- Bon appétit, finit-il par répondre à contrecœur.

Ils s'installent au premier rang de l'amphithéâtre pour partager leur repas – Hannibal a encore une fois mis les petits plats dans les grands, et Will découvre avec des yeux ronds des tupperwares remplis de roulés de jambon aux pruneaux, de croissants au chèvre et olives noires, de queues de porc rôties, de grenadins de veau à la crème et au persil, de légumes sautés au porto, et pour le dessert, des tartelettes à la poire ornées de motifs au chocolat.

Will lui jette un regard incrédule.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment vous avez le temps de faire tourner votre cabinet psychiatrique, de consulter pour le FBI, _et_ de cuisiner en plus.

Le large sourire que lui adresse Hannibal fait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine tandis que l'autre répond :

\- On trouve toujours du temps à consacrer à ses passions, Will.

Pendant un bref instant, son regard intense pousse Will à se demander s'il parle de la cuisine ou s'il parle de _lui_ – mais la deuxième possibilité est tellement ridicule qu'il se hâte de la chasser de ses pensées en secouant la tête avec force, et en se concentrant sur le repas tombé du ciel.

La première bouchée manque de lui arracher un gémissement de plaisir. Il tente toutefois de garder sa réaction sous clé, par amour propre, et se contente d'un simple :

\- C'est délicieux.

Hannibal, si on en croit son expression ravie, l'a de toute façon probablement déjà percé à jour. Comme toujours.

\- Je suis ravi que cela vous plaise, Will. Sur quoi travaillez-vous en ce moment ?

Le changement de sujet est brutal, et s'accorde mal avec le croissant au chèvre qui lui fond dans la bouche, mais Will s'est déjà suffisamment ridiculisé comme ça, et il se jette sur la bouée de sauvetage tendue par Hannibal.

\- Je dois écrire une réponse à l'annonce de l'Aval... de l'homme sur internet, corrige-t-il avec difficulté.

\- Appât, donc.

\- Jack a insisté.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Qu'avez-vous répondu ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore rédigé ma réponse. Vous voulez me donner un coup de main ? Si je veux écrire un texte qui attirera son attention plus que tous les autres qu'il recevra, en tant que psychiatre, votre avis pourrait m'être utile.

\- Vous êtes un profileur plus doué que moi, Will, fait remarquer Hannibal. Mais j'accepte avec joie de vous aider.

Will prend tout de même le temps de savourer sa tartelette à la poire – elle est tellement fondante que c'en est presque indécent – sous le regard attentif d'Hannibal, puis il se lève après des remerciements en règle et retourne s'asseoir à son bureau, devant son ordinateur. L'annonce est toujours là, toujours aussi aveuglante dans sa police jaune canari, et Will réfléchit à une réponse. Il sent une main se poser sur le dossier de son fauteuil à roulettes, et sans se retourner, parvient à ressentir la présence d'Hannibal derrière lui rien que grâce à la chaleur que son corps irradie.

Ce qui ne l'aide pas vraiment à se concentrer.

L'annonce. Voilà. L'annonce.

\- Il... Il faut que j'attire son attention, dit Will, en essayant de recadrer ses pensées. Pour ça, je dois savoir quel genre d'homme a bien pu écrire ce message, et répondre de façon à correspondre à tous ses critères.

\- Difficile d'établir un profil psychologique basé sur une annonce de deux lignes, note Hannibal.

Sa voix grave semble se répercuter directement dans la colonne vertébrale de Will, et il prend une profonde inspiration.

\- Oui. Il faut que je montre que je suis motivé, et... vu le contenu du message», Will n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est vraiment en train de dire ça, «je pense qu'il faudrait accompagner la réponse d'une photo.

\- Une photo, répète Hannibal.

Même sans le regarder, Will peut sentir le sourire poindre dans sa voix, et il se sent presque aussi honteux que s'il était en train de répondre à une annonce coquine sur un site de rencontres.

\- Il est vrai que " _bien bâti_ " est apparemment un critère important pour notre auteur ; c'est le seul qu'il ait pris la peine de mentionner, dit Hannibal d'un ton léger. Une photo pourrait en effet être un plus.

Will regrette déjà d'avoir mentionné quoi que ce soit – la conversation s'engage sur un terrain un peu trop glissant à son goût, et il pourra s'estimer chanceux si Hannibal ne glisse pas une allusion un peu plus poussée à son physique. C'est déjà (officieusement) la raison qui a poussé Jack à le convaincre de répondre à l'annonce, et les quelques mots qu'ils ont échangé sur le sujet ont donné à Will des cauchemars plus vivaces que les plus horribles scènes de crime auxquelles il ait assisté.

Heureusement, Hannibal ne semble pas assez sadique pour continuer sur ce sujet, et lance :

\- Vous ne croyez pas que votre candidature sera rejetée si l'auteur apprend que vous travaillez pour le FBI ?

L'idée a déjà traversé l'esprit de Will, évidemment.

\- Je ne le mentionnerai pas. Je me contenterai de signer par mon prénom – c'est l'avantage d'internet, on peut se permettre de mettre de côté les noms de famille – et s'il me le demande, je lui dirai. De toute façon, il existe beaucoup d'autres Will Graham, et mon travail au sein du FBI n'est pas assez conséquent pour qu'il me reconnaisse.

\- Pas assez conséquent ?

Le ton d'Hannibal reste neutre, mais l'incrédulité qui perce dans sa voix est tellement perceptible que Will ne peut s'empêcher de se retourner vers lui.

\- Will, vous avez arrêté Garret Jacob Hobbs, Eldon Stammets, vous avez retrouvé les Enfants Perdus, le Faiseur d'Anges.

Will voudrait se défendre – un coup de chance, Garret Jacob Hobbs, et il est arrivé trop tard pour le Faiseur d'Anges ; mais aussi modeste qu'il soit, il sait qu'Hannibal a raison. Tous les derniers tueurs en série sur lequel le FBI a enquêté ont été arrêtés grâce à lui.

\- Vous êtes l'atout clé du FBI, continue Hannibal. Il suffirait que l'auteur lise le site Tattlecrime pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Espérons qu'il ne le fasse pas, répond Will en fronçant les sourcils. Bon. L'annonce.

Trois minutes plus tard, il a rédigé un premier jet, et Hannibal se penche par-dessus son épaule pour le lire à haute voix, à son grand regret.

\- « _Bonjour. J'ai découvert votre annonce sur internet et je souhaite vous présenter ma candidature. Je m'appelle Will, 38 ans, professeur d'université en Virginie. J'espère correspondre à vos critères, et j'attends votre réponse avec impatience._ » Sobre, mais direct, commente Hannibal. Quelle photo allez-vous joindre à votre texte ?

\- Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai une en réserve, marmonne Will.

Un éclair traverse les yeux d'Hannibal, et Will se hâte d'ajouter :

\- Je demanderai à Katz d'en prendre une pour moi.

L'idée d'Hannibal en train de manipuler un smartphone tout en lui demandant de prendre la pose est décidément trop perturbante pour Will, et il préfère la bannir de ses pensées avant que son cerveau survolté ne l'imagine allongé sur le canapé du bureau du docteur Lecter, un bras alangui posé sur son front, un genou en l'air…

Oups. Trop tard.

Heureusement, Hannibal n'insiste pas, et apporte au texte quelques petites corrections que Will accueille avec joie ; puis, lorsqu'il n'y a plus qu'à prendre la photo, il rassemble ses tupperwares vides.

\- Merci pour le repas, dit Will avec hésitation. C'était délicieux.

\- Merci pour la compagnie pendant le repas, répond Hannibal. Je serais enchanté de réitérer l'expérience.

Will ne sait pas quoi répondre. C'est souvent le cas, avec Hannibal, et cette étrange relation qui se développe entre eux – un mélange de flegme, de solennité et de séduction, qui lui donne si souvent l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Finalement, il hoche simplement la tête, et Hannibal finit par quitter la pièce après un dernier signe de tête.

Ce n'est qu'après son départ que Will a l'impression de pouvoir à nouveau respirer normalement.

.oOo.

Beverly Katz est probablement la seule de ses collègues alliant suffisamment de décence et d'humour pour pouvoir prendre la photo que Will enverra à l'auteur de l'annonce, Brian Zeller et Jimmy Price étant tous les deux absolument hors de question – et Will aurait préféré mourir foudroyé plutôt que de demander à Alana ou Jack.

Par la grâce du ciel, la "séance" ne s'éternise pas. Will, obligé de mettre sa fierté de côté, demande simplement à Beverly de prendre la photo de façon à ne pas trop montrer son visage, et elle s'exécute en faisant un effort remarquable sur elle-même pour ne pas glousser. Finalement, Will en sélectionne une, et ignore avec brio Beverly lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'il est fin prêt pour s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre en ligne. Il est à moitié certain qu'elle racontera encore l'histoire à ses collègues dans dix ans les soirs de beuverie, mais au moins, l'épreuve est terminée.

Du moins, temporairement. Car lorsque Will envoie sa réponse et la photo en pièce jointe, il n'est absolument pas persuadé du bien-fondé de l'opération, et regrette amèrement l'incapacité de l'équipe informatique à retrouver l'homme. Il n'est même pas entièrement certain qu'il s'agisse de leur tueur, mais les deux précédentes victimes ayant elles-mêmes répondu à des annonces semblables, la possibilité n'est pas négligeable.

\- À votre avis, combien de candidatures reçoit cet homme pour une annonce du genre ? demande Will à Hannibal le lendemain, lors de sa séance hebdomadaire de psychothérapie.

\- J'avoue que je serais également curieux de la savoir, répond Hannibal. Vous avez envoyé la vôtre ?

\- Oui. Pas de réponse pour l'instant. Peut-être que je n'en recevrai pas du tout, mais Jack est sur les dents. Quitte à ce qu'il se manifeste, j'espère qu'il ne tardera pas trop.

\- Je suis certain qu'il prêtera attention à votre profil, dit Hannibal d'un ton paisible. Après tout, vous remplissez ses critères.

Will, en train de traîner dans la pièce au hasard comme à son habitude, se retourne vers lui – encore une fois, il est incapable de déterminer si Hannibal cherche juste à le rassurer ou s'il essaie de flirter avec lui. Peut-être qu'il s'imagine des choses.

\- Si la concurrence est nombreuse, je risque de ne pas être retenu.

\- Premièrement, je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de concurrence pour une émasculation. Deuxièmement, vous avez toutes vos chances, Will. L'auteur de cette annonce serait idiot de ne pas retenir votre candidature.

Flirt, donc. Will ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir – il n'est pas habitué à la séduction (qu'elle vienne de lui ou qu'elle lui soit destinée), et encore moins de la part de quelqu'un comme Hannibal, dont le standing semble beaucoup plus élevé qu'un pauvre professeur d'université mentalement instable et toujours couvert de poils de chien.

Il préfère donc faire comme s'il ne remarquait rien, une tactique qui a souvent fait ses preuves avec des élèves un peu trop empressés.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attends, soupira-t-il. Même si je suis choisi, ce n'est pas pour ça que je réussirai à prouver qu'il est derrière ces meurtres, et je ne compte pas attendre qu'il essaie de m'assassiner pour faire le lien.

\- Il faut le pousser à vous faire confiance. Le séduire.

Will refuse de le regarder plus haut que les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon point fort.

Heureusement, Hannibal ne lui propose pas de s'entraîner à devenir meilleur, pas plus qu'il ne nie l'affirmation, ce qui serait embarrassant dans les deux cas. Il se contente de répondre :

\- Peut-être, mais c'est votre seule chance de réussite.

Malheureusement, il a raison.

Comme toujours.

.oOo.

C'est le lendemain, en se réveillant après une nuit agitée, que Will remarque qu'il a reçu une réponse.

 _\- "Cher Will",_ lit-il à voix haute, " _merci pour votre message et votre photo. Votre candidature m'intéresse. Avant d'en venir à prendre une décision, toutefois, peut-être pourrions-nous discuter un peu afin de mieux savoir ce que nous attendons l'un de l'autre ? Meilleurs sentiments – Le Maître Boucher._ "

C'est d'abord le _Maître Boucher_ qui attire son attention – Will reconnaît le surnom ; il apparaissait dans un échange de mails retrouvé sur l'ordinateur de la deuxième victime. Impossible de remonter à la source, naturellement, l'homme n'était pas si bête, il a pris ses précautions ; mais à présent, Will est sûr qu'il est bien en train de papoter avec l'assassin.

La deuxième chose qui l'interpelle, c'est la formulation du message, mieux tourné que ce à quoi il s'attendait, pour un homme qui découpe le pénis de ses victimes. Le style lui rappelle étrangement Hannibal, et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il a envie de l'appeler pour le tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation, mais sa conscience professionnelle ne tarde pas à reprendre le dessus, et il compose le numéro de Jack.

\- Will ! Du nouveau ?

Will espère toujours voir venir le jour où Jack débutera une conversation en le saluant. Il risque d'attendre encore longtemps.

\- Jack, le Maître Boucher m'a répondu.

\- Le "Maître Boucher" ?

\- C'est sous ce nom qu'il a signé la réponse. Étant donné que les détails ne sont pas parus dans la presse, je pense qu'on peut établir qu'il s'agit bien de notre Ava... notre assassin. Il veut qu'on discute par mail pour qu'on puisse en savoir plus l'un sur l'autre.

\- Excellent. Tires-en tout ce que tu peux, mais surtout, reste subtil. On ne veut pas qu'il sache que tu travailles pour nous.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore, grommelle Will. Aucun progrès du côté de l'informatique ?

\- Non. Peut-être qu'il finira par se montrer négligent à un moment ou à un autre...

\- S'il était négligent, il se serait déjà fait attraper... Non, je crois qu'il faudra que je joue le jeu jusqu'au bout.

\- Très bien. Je compte sur toi, Will.

L'intensité avec laquelle Jack prononce ses phrases d'encouragement donne toujours à Will l'impression qu'il est sur le point de s'enfoncer dans le sol sous le poids de la pression, un sentiment qui se mélange à l'envie de bien faire pour obtenir la reconnaissance du maître. Le réflexe de Pavlov le dégoûte de lui-même, mais il est incapable d'aller à contre-courant.

Et donc, il obéit à Jack, et attrape son ordinateur pour réfléchir à une réponse qui _séduira_ , comme disait Hannibal, le Maître Boucher.

.oOo.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu (et surtout à toi, ma petite Nalou!).

On se voit au prochain, folks !


	2. Vous n'êtes jamais le second choix

Salut à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, alertes et favoris du chapitre précédent ! Ravie qu'il vous ait plu.

Sans plus tarder, en avant pour ce deuxième chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

.oOo.

 _«Cher Will,_

 _Merci pour votre réponse ; je suis ravi de voir que vous partagez mon avis quant au fait d'apprendre à se connaître. Vous m'avez demandé quel était mon dessein. Ayant lu l'annonce, vous devez bien sûr savoir quel est mon but ; toutefois, il me semble important de vous faire savoir que rien n'est pour moi gravé dans la pierre, et que l'émasculation peut très bien n'être qu'un tremplin vers d'autres choses, dans la mesure de ce qui nous plaira à tous les deux. Car si je retiens votre candidature, Will, vous ne serez pas juste un participant passif ; j'attends de vous une participation à hauteur de la mienne._

 _Vous devez certainement comprendre, vu la conjoncture actuelle, que je souhaite garder l'anonymat. Vous serez en mesure de refuser tout ce que je vous propose jusqu'au moment où nous devrons nous rencontrer ; passé ce délai, je considérerai que vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagez et agirai en conséquence si vous décidez de revenir sur votre décision, au détriment de ma sécurité._

 _De la même façon, je ne chercherai en aucune façon à connaître votre identité, à moins, bien sûr, que vous ne souhaitiez me la révéler._

 _Vous me parliez, dans votre message précédent, de vos inquiétudes quant à savoir si votre corps serait honoré à sa juste mesure dussiez-vous aller jusqu'au bout. Permettez-moi de lever ces inquiétudes en vous affirmant que vous ne pourriez trouver de mains plus aimantes, plus reconnaissantes que les miennes pour accepter le cadeau que vous me faites. Je ne compte pas vous gâcher, Will, vous pouvez en être assuré._

 _J'attends avec impatience votre réponse._

 _Avec mes plus sincères sentiments,_

 _Le Maître Boucher."_

.

La conversation évolue bien, dirait Will ; il semble déjà avoir gagné, sinon la confiance, du moins l'intérêt du Maître Boucher. Toutefois, il ne peut empêcher un frisson glacé de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale chaque fois qu'il relit le message.

\- Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque, dit-il à Hannibal ce soir-là lors de sa séance de psychiatrie. Ce type est fou. Jack est fou. _Je_ suis fou. Je suis en train de discuter avec un homme sur internet pour savoir de quelle façon il pourra profiter de mes parties génitales !

\- Vous a-t-il dit de quelle façon ?

\- Non, répond Will, les sourcils froncés. Il n'est pas allé jusque là, mais ses allusions étaient suffisantes pour me donner des cauchemars. Il doit forcément les manger… Je n'ai aucun moyen d'en être sûr, mais c'est ce que mon instinct me dit.

\- Votre instinct a rarement tort.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Il pousse un long soupir, avant de se frotter le visage dans ses mains, et redresse la tête vers Hannibal, assis sur l'autre fauteuil de cuir en face de lui, qui le dévisage, comme toujours, avec une expression où la neutralité le dispute à la curiosité. Will se demande s'il regarde tous ses patients de la même façon, ou s'il s'agit de quelque chose qui lui est réservé. Il ne demande pas, bien sûr.

\- Mon seul espoir, c'est que l'équipe informatique finisse par trouver d'où ce type poste ses messages ; à tous les coups, ce ne serait même pas suffisant pour l'arrêter, mais au moins, on pourrait essayer. Mais c'est bien plus dur d'arrêter un tueur en série lorsqu'il se cache sur internet... Et il n'est pas bête. Il sait comment ça marche. Il ne fait pas ça sur une impulsion, par passion, non ; c'est réfléchi, préparé, _organisé_ , il sait ce qu'il doit faire, et il agit en conséquence, avec détachement et lucidité. C'est quelqu'un de plus intelligent que les meurtres et l'annonce ne le laissent penser ; il ne se laissera pas attraper si facilement.

En face de lui, Hannibal l'observe, et durant la brève demi-seconde pendant laquelle Will ose rencontrer son regard, il croit y lire de l'amusement et surtout, de l'émerveillement. Mais lorsqu'il prend le temps d'analyser ce qu'il vient de voir et qu'il relève les yeux pour confirmer, Hannibal est à nouveau un mur de neutralité et d'intérêt distant.

\- Je suis certain que vous y arriverez, Will. J'ai foi en vous.

Durant le reste de l'heure, Hannibal aide Will à composer une réponse au Maître Boucher. Will se demande ce que Jack dirait en apprenant l'implication d'Hannibal dans l'affaire, avant de songer qu'Hannibal consulte lui aussi de temps en temps pour le FBI, et que Jack souhaiterait certainement avoir une tête (et bien faite, si possible) de plus sur cette affaire.

Par ailleurs, entre les séances de thérapie de Will payées par le FBI et le secret professionnel qu'ils bafouent allègrement (Will n'est pas idiot au point de s'imaginer qu'Hannibal ne raconte pas à Jack tout ce qu'il a envie de savoir sur leurs séances), il suppose que le respect des règles ne fait pas partie de leurs principales caractéristiques et qu'il ne risque pas grand-chose en parlant à Hannibal des détails de l'enquête.

D'autant que sa perspicacité lui est précieuse : par le passé, ses avis sur certains sujets ont déjà poussé Will vers la bonne direction – comme un berger guidant ses agneaux innocents, se dit-il brutalement, ou un dieu dirigeant ses fidèles ; car Hannibal, c'est un fait, tient plus du dieu que du berger.

Will s'oblige à penser à des pénis tranchés pour éviter de s'imaginer à genoux devant son Dieu, en train de recevoir la Sainte Communion. Hannibal ne remarque rien. Du moins, il l'espère.

Dieu est omniscient, après tout.

.oOo.

Le jour où l'horrible idée débarque pour la première fois dans le cerveau de Will, c'est lorsqu'il reçoit un nouveau mail du Maître Boucher. La conversation avance sur de bons rails ; l'homme semble prendre plaisir à lui parler, à discuter de son art, et Will en tire tout ce qu'il peut, ce qui n'est pas grand-chose, car le Maître Boucher est quelqu'un d'extrêmement prudent, au grand désespoir de Jack.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Will lit l'e-mail, et, tout compte fait, c'est peut-être tout simplement dû aux sentiments embarrassants et encore à moitié indistincts qu'il ressent pour son psychiatre ; néanmoins, une tournure de phrase lui rappelle Hannibal (non qu'il ait _vraiment_ besoin de ça pour penser à lui, certes), et l'idée lui envoie comme un choc électrique dans tout le corps.

 _Et si c'était Hannibal ?_

Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il pense à ça. Hannibal est quelqu'un de calme, de décent, et l'idée de l'imaginer en train de découper des pénis ressemble à une mauvaise blague à faire après avoir bu un peu trop d'alcool. Il secoue fermement la tête pour que la pensée s'échappe et se concentre sur le mail.

Mais l'idée est parasite. Toute improbable qu'elle soit, elle se loge dans les recoins du cerveau de Will, les replis de sa matière grise, et y accroche ses petites pattes crochues. Will n'en parle pas à Jack, évidemment. Si lui-même a du mal à croire à sa ridicule théorie, Jack risque de lui décrocher un billet aller-simple pour l'asile.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'y penser. Si ridicule que ça, vraiment ? Hannibal, et ses costumes si tape-à-l'œil qu'on ne remarque même plus l'homme dernière. Le Maître Boucher, si prudent. Hannibal, ex-chirurgien, cuisinier accompli. Le Maître Boucher, qui découpe avec précision des testicules et des pénis pour les manger. Hannibal, qui aide à Will à construire ses emails de façon à ce qu'ils séduisent le Maître Boucher. Le Maître Boucher, qui répond avec des tournures semblables à celles d'Hannibal.

Hannibal, Hannibal, _Hannibal._

Will ne dit rien à personne. Il ne peut pas. Mais il y pense. Il y pense le matin lorsqu'il se lève, le soir lorsqu'il se couche, et la nuit lorsqu'il est incapable de dormir.

Le plus étrange de tout, peut-être, c'est que l'idée qu'Hannibal puisse être un tueur en série ne le perturbe pas autant qu'elle le devrait. Peut-être à cause des familières ténèbres qui se cachent derrière le marron-rouge des pupilles du docteur et au coin de son minuscule sourire. Peut-être parce qu'il considère toujours sa propre théorie comme une vaste blague.

Peut-être parce qu'il est déjà un peu trop ancré dans sa foi en Dieu.

Malgré tout, comme il ne peut pas se débarrasser de l'idée, il décide d'observer Hannibal avec un peu plus d'attention.

Leur relation, tout compte fait, a toujours été un peu chaotique depuis le début. Will l'a engueulé dès leur première rencontre (et encore maintenant, lorsqu'il se remémore l'expression fascinée du regard d'Hannibal posé sur lui, il hésite un peu entre le trouble et la colère) ; lors de leur deuxième rencontre, alors qu'Hannibal avait fait à manger pour lui, il lui a lâché qu'il ne le trouvait pas intéressant.

Lorsque les séances de thérapie ont été décidées, arpentant le bureau aux longs rideaux rouges et gris et au mobilier ostentatoire, il a éprouvé tour à tour de l'incrédulité, de la colère, de la révolte, de l'abattement. Puis, petit à petit, son ressentiment s'est calmé, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et il a accepté de laisser entrer le docteur Lecter dans sa psyché. Et l'y a laissé faire un certain bout de chemin, inconsciemment ; mais à présent, c'est consciemment qu'il s'intéresse à lui.

Hannibal est quelqu'un d'étrange. C'est quelque chose qui frappe dès la première rencontre. Peut-être ses pommettes aiguisées, son type Européen et son accent assorti, sa distance réservée, son style vestimentaire unique, son intelligence aiguë – quoi qu'il en soit, il marque les esprits. Soit de la bonne manière, soit, comme Will, de la mauvaise.

Et pourtant, au fil du temps, Will a de plus en plus l'impression qu'il ne s'agit que de la pointe émergée de l'iceberg. Il est prêt à parier que sous ses airs de psychiatre respectable et de chef cuisinier talentueux, Hannibal cache un gouffre profond. Will en perçoit des éclairs, parfois. Des recoins de son regard où le néant est si profond que la lumière elle-même n'y passe plus. Il n'en a jamais pensé grand-chose, avant. Avant l'Idée.

Le gouffre pourrait-il cacher un tueur en série ? Tout le monde a sa part de ténèbres, Will en est bien conscient, mais ténèbres ne signifie pas forcément criminel.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Will ?

Will sursaute – perdu dans ses pensées, ça fait quelques minutes qu'il regarde Hannibal droit dans les yeux, sans même s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci le fixe en retour, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, un amusement à peine perceptible dans son regard, et un sourire presque invisible au coin de ses lèvres.

Will bafouille.

\- Non, je, euh... Je... Je suis désolé, j'étais distrait...

\- Je serais curieux de savoir la nature de votre distraction, étant donné les efforts que vous faites sans cesse pour éviter les contacts visuels. Ou alors, est-ce que cela signifie que vous commencez à vous sentir à l'aise en ma compagnie ?

Will ne peut bien sûr pas lui avouer _la nature de sa distraction,_ il n'est pas assez fou – et il n'est pas non plus particulièrement _à l'aise en sa compagnie._ L'inverse, plus généralement.

\- Je me demandais simplement si vous aviez des choses à cacher.

Il voit l'étonnement naître dans les yeux d'Hannibal, bien visible, celui-là, et réalise que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il comptait dire ; mais trop tard, maintenant. La surprise, pendant un bref instant, fait place à la délectation, puis disparaît, comme tout le reste.

\- Tout le monde a toujours des choses à cacher, dit Hannibal. C'est le propre de la nature humaine.

C'est une réponse étonnamment honnête à laquelle Will ne s'attendait pas, persuadé qu'il recevrait une autre question en réponse à la sienne, comme d'habitude. Hannibal est très doué pour ça. C'est ce qui le rend si horripilant, parfois.

\- Avez-vous des choses à cacher, Will ?

Will se lève et se met à arpenter la pièce. En tant que psychiatre, c'est Hannibal qui est censé être le récipiendaire de tous ses secrets, et lui fournir en échange une oreille attentive et compatissante. Mais Will n'a jamais été très doué pour se mettre à nu, et encore moins maintenant, alors que la possibilité de voir basculer l'expression au sens propre plutôt qu'au sens figuré se précise de plus en plus.

Si tant est qu'il n'ait pas tout imaginé, bien sûr.

Pendant un instant, il pèse ses options. La première semble la plus logique : un rapprochement entre Hannibal et lui bouleverserait leur relation docteur-patient, mettrait Alana en colère, rendrait Jack furieux, et Will perdrait le soutien de sa thérapie pour quelque chose qui n'est peut-être, au fond, qu'une création de son esprit.

La deuxième est la plus tentante. Tout comme les lèvres d'Hannibal.

\- Will ?

Hannibal s'est levé à son tour, et s'est approché de lui alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. De si près, Will peut sentir le vétiver de son aftershave, et il a envie de rire en repensant à la façon dont Hannibal se moque toujours du sien. Il peut voir les taches bordeaux dans le marron de ses yeux, et surtout, il peut voir ses lèvres, qui articulent probablement des sons qui n'arrivent plus jusqu'à l'ouïe de Will.

Il n'est peut-être pas vraiment dieu, finalement. Peut-être qu'il se rapproche plus du diable, même sans la nouvelle théorie de Will. Et c'est probablement pour ça que la tentation est si forte, si forte qu'il n'arrive même plus à décoller les yeux de sa bouche, jusqu'à l'exact moment où il est trop proche pour continuer à la fixer.

À travers ses lèvres, il peut sentir la stupéfaction d'Hannibal, et c'est une sorte de petit triomphe pour Will, d'avoir réussi à dérouter Dieu ; puis le triomphe s'efface, parce que Will réalise que c'est lui qui s'est fait piéger, parce que maintenant qu'il est en train de l'embrasser, il doute d'avoir un jour la force de se reculer à nouveau, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre sa respiration.

Peut-être que ce serait plus simple si Hannibal ne réagissait pas, s'il le repoussait, s'il lui remettait les points sur les i ; mais il ne le fait pas, bien sûr, parce que Will n'a pas entièrement imaginé l'attraction physique de leur relation. Au contraire, il glisse une main sur sa hanche, une autre dans son cou, sa langue sur ses lèvres, et Will se demande si c'est vraiment lui qui a émis le son qui vient de sortir de sa bouche.

Dieu ou diable, peu importe ; ce n'était absolument pas ce que Will avait prévu de faire de sa séance de psychothérapie, mais maintenant qu'il y est, il n'a plus envie d'en bouger. Il veut faire sa profession de foi.

Mais dans la salle d'attente, une porte s'ouvre et se referme en claquant un peu trop fort, quelqu'un s'installe sur un fauteuil qui grince légèrement, et Will récupère enfin assez de neurones pour réaliser qu'il est en train de bécoter son psychiatre comme un adolescent maltraité par ses hormones, et il se recule brutalement, les yeux écarquillés.

Hannibal le fixe. Il a les lèvres rouges, le souffle court et les cheveux en désordre – de toute évidence, Will n'a pas réussi à résister à l'envie d'y passer ses mains – et il est bien plus diable que dieu, en cet instant. Dieu n'est pas censé donner un début d'érection. Il a l'air tout aussi étourdi que Will, une expression que celui-ci savourerait probablement un instant de plus s'il était capable de le faire. En l'état, il jette au psychiatre un regard horrifié, et se dirige vers la porte de sortie sans un mot supplémentaire, en faisant un détour par le canapé pour récupérer sa sacoche.

Hannibal ne tente pas de le retenir. Will ne sait pas s'il doit s'en sentir soulagé ou désespéré.

.oOo.

 _Cher Will,_

 _Vous m'avez demandé si j'avais déjà vécu une expérience telle que celle que je m'apprête à vivre avec vous. La réponse est oui, et puisque vous semblez éprouver de la curiosité, je vous dirai juste que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'envoie une annonce et qu'on y répond. Ne vous sentez pas blessé dans votre fierté pour autant ; chaque candidat est unique, je vous l'assure._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Le Maître Boucher._

 _._

 _._

 _Cher Maître Boucher,_

 _Bien au contraire, votre expérience dans le domaine me rassure. De cette façon, je suis certain de ne pas laisser mon corps aux mains d'un homme inexpérimenté. Avez-vous déjà une idée sur ce que vous comptez faire de moi ? Je suis assez curieux de connaître le sort qui m'attend._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Will._

 _._

 _._

 _Cher Will,_

 _J'ai songé à plusieurs options. Si vous souhaitez profiter de vos organes une dernière fois avant l'émasculation, je suis ouvert à toute possibilité sexuelle, sachez-le. Lors de mes annonces précédentes, certains en ont éprouvé le besoin, et j'ai toujours à cœur d'offrir une dernière expérience qui restera gravée dans les mémoires._

 _Pour le reste, j'ai pris l'habitude de cuisiner ce qu'on m'offre et de le manger avec celui qui me l'a offert. Si cette option ne vous convient pas, toutefois, je savourerai votre présent seul en pensant à vous._

 _Mes sentiments respectueux,_

 _Le Maître Boucher._

 _._

 _._

 _Cher Maître Boucher,_

 _Je ne suis en aucune façon fermé aux suggestions que vous me proposez, bien que j'imagine qu'il s'agira surtout d'une décision prise sur le moment. Permettez-moi donc de ne pas vous donner de réponse pour le moment._

 _Au regard de ces nouvelles informations, je suis particulièrement impatient de savoir si je suis le dernier volontaire en lice, et si oui, quand nous pourrons nous rencontrer pour procéder à l'acte._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Will._

 _._

 _._

 _Cher Will,_

 _Je suis navré de ne vous avoir toujours pas donné de réponse définitive. Peut-être considérez-vous que notre échange traîne en longueur, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'une affaire si délicate, j'aime prendre le temps de savoir si j'ai affaire au candidat idéal._

 _En espérant ne pas trop abuser de votre patience,_

 _Le Maître Boucher._

 _._

 _._

 _Cher Maître Boucher,_

 _C'est tout à fait logique de vouloir prendre ses précautions avant un tel acte, et je ne vous en tiens pas du tout rigueur. J'espère simplement que ma candidature est toujours digne de votre attention, et que vous me le diriez dans le cas contraire. Ou suis-je simplement le second choix ?_

 _Cordialement,_

 _Will._

 _._

 _._

 _Cher Will,_

 _Ne vous en faites pas. Vous n'êtes jamais le second choix._

 _Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

 _Le Maître Boucher._

.

.

Les mains de Will tremblent.

 _Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal._

Il relit une dernière fois la phrase.

 _Vous n'êtes jamais le second choix._

Il se rappelle d'un tupperware offert par le psychiatre dans sa salle de cours, et il a à peine le temps de se lever de sa chaise (en la renversant par terre), et de courir aux toilettes avant de rendre son dernier repas.

Les mains accrochées si fort à la banquette que ses phalanges blanchissent, il se repasse la conversation avec le Maître Boucher dans sa tête. _Je suis ouvert à toute possibilité sexuelle. Je savourerai votre présent seul en pensant à vous. Vous n'êtes jamais le second choix._

Hannibal est le Maître Boucher. Hannibal est le _Maître Boucher,_ il découpe des pénis avant de les cuisiner et de les manger, et Will avait sa langue dans sa bouche à peine deux jours plus tôt.

Pire, il s'en doutait déjà à ce moment-là.

Pire, même alors qu'il s'en doutait, c'est lui qui a initié le baiser.

 _Pire,_ un baiser qu'il a tellement apprécié qu'il aurait été prêt à donner son âme en échange.

Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'Hannibal depuis, et il n'a pas non plus cherché à le contacter. Mais au vu de la situation, impossible de savoir si c'est parce qu'Hannibal est simplement embarrassé de ce qui s'est passé entre eux, ou parce qu'il lui laisse du temps pour digérer la situation, ou parce qu'il est _le putain de Maître Boucher_ , et qu'en perspective, un _baiser_ n'a pas dû bouleverser sa vie.

Pas comme il a bouleversé celle de Will.

Et pourtant, Will ne dit rien à Jack. Les raisons sont logiques ; Jack ne le croirait pas. C'est sa parole contre celle d'Hannibal, et il est le profileur instable qui se met dans la tête des tueurs en série alors qu'Hannibal est un psychiatre respecté, ancien chirurgien. Il n'a absolument pas de quoi prouver sa théorie, et rien de moins ne poussera Jack à accepter l'idée.

Alors il garde le silence. Il se contente de montrer son échange d'e-mails à Jack et de demander, comme toujours, si l'équipe informatique n'a rien trouvé, pour s'entendre répondre que non, comme toujours. Et Will comprend, maintenant. Hannibal n'est pas négligent ; il suffit d'un clin d'œil pour s'en rendre compte. Il connaît le petit jeu de l'ennemi ; il restera sur ses gardes jusqu'au bout.

D'un autre côté, Will n'a plus à s'inquiéter de voir sa candidature acceptée ou non. Si Hannibal est le Maître Boucher, il était le seul à avoir une chance ; Hannibal a juste pris le temps de jouer avec sa nourriture. Littéralement.

Plus que le fait qu'il mange les pénis des gens, c'est peut-être ça qui rend Will le plus furieux.

Dr Lecter veut jouer ? Très bien. Will jouera.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, mes amis.

On se voit au prochain !


	3. Même Satan se sent seul

Salut à tous ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire !

Je n'avais pas prévu de prendre tant de temps à updater mais entretemps le bouton on/off de mon ordi a rendu l'âme et c'était embêtant. Me voici donc de retour pour vous couper le zizi tout court... euh, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 3**

.oOo.

Hannibal a choisi de diffuser de la musique, ce soir. Le son de la deuxième suite de _Peer Gynt_ (a-t-il dit, car Will n'y connaît rien) emplit l'air jusqu'aux moindres recoins, et Will, assis sur le fauteuil de cuir noir, fait jouer dans sa main un verre de vin blanc offert par Hannibal.

C'est la première fois qu'ils se revoient depuis le baiser. Hannibal a ouvert la porte à Will avec son petit sourire, celui qui touche le coin de ses yeux plutôt que ses lèvres, son «entrez, s'il vous plaît» habituel, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, et Will a raidi les épaules en prévision de ce qui l'attendait.

Hannibal, toujours courtois, a d'abord commencé par lui demander s'il voulait un verre de vin, et Will s'est demandé si c'était pour l'empoisonner ou pour lui donner le courage de supporter l'heure de conversation à venir.

Dans les deux cas, il l'aurait pris.

Le vin n'a pas l'air empoisonné – Hannibal en boit aussi, et de toute façon, Will n'est pas certain qu'il soit le genre d'homme à infliger une telle indignité à un bon vin – et Will reste silencieux, les yeux fixés sur son psychiatre. Le Maître Boucher.

Il imagine des tranches de pénis frit ou sauté à la poêle passer entre les lèvres d'Hannibal, et son estomac tressaille un peu à l'idée, mais rien de grave. Étrangement, le meurtre sied à Hannibal. Comme une pièce de puzzle dont les bords correspondraient parfaitement aux extrémités irrégulières du trou dans sa personnalité. Comme un manteau parfaitement ajusté à sa taille. Comme la seule clé qui lui manquait jusque là pour comprendre l'homme.

Will avait raison ; plus que Dieu, Hannibal est Satan. Incomparable au reste du commun des mortels. Et qui peut en vouloir à Satan de suivre sa nature ?

\- Est-ce que vous allez finir par manger mon pénis, Dr. Lecter ? demande-t-il brusquement.

Voilà – la bombe est lâchée. Hannibal le fixe pendant un instant, l'air de peser ses possibilités, puis finit par répondre :

\- Littéralement, ou métaphoriquement parlant ?

Oh, il est plutôt bon. Will ne s'attendait pas à cette sortie, et il ne peut empêcher un léger sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. En face, Hannibal retrousse les lèvres également, presque imperceptiblement, comme un enfant fier de sa plaisanterie. Will hésite entre briser son verre de vin sur le bras de son fauteuil et lui enfoncer les bords tranchants dans la gorge, ou s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que ses poumons crient leur douleur.

Il se lève.

\- Ça vous amuse, n'est-ce pas ? crache-t-il. Me voir danser comme un pantin juste pour vous. Me dire qu'il acceptera forcément ma candidature. M'aider à écrire mes lettres. Je commençais enfin à vous trouver _intéressant_ , Dr. Lecter. Ce n'était pas la peine d'aller jusque là pour attirer mon attention.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Will.

Mais il n'y a aucune trace de confusion sur son visage, juste une expression vaguement suffisante que Will a envie d'effacer à l'acide chlorhydrique.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à vous voir admettre quoi que ce soit, dit Will. Vous ne pouvez pas. Mais je préfère les péchés d'omission aux mensonges. Ne me mentez pas, Dr. Lecter.

Hannibal l'observe un instant, la tête penchée sur le côté, une position à la fois étrangement innocente et dangereuse. Il se lève à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis le Maître Boucher ?

\- Pitié, ricane Will. La question, c'est plutôt de savoir comment j'ai été aveugle au point de ne pas voir clair dans votre petit jeu depuis le début. C'était tellement évident, pourtant. _Vous n'êtes jamais le second choix, Will._

\- Je ne peux pas être le seul à être de cet avis, se défend Hannibal.

\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas me mentir, gronde Will.

Pendant un bref instant, il se demande s'il ne va pas se mettre à pleurer de dépit. Hannibal s'approche encore.

\- Vous m'avez fait manger des queues de porc rôties, se rappelle Will. Est-ce que c'était _vraiment_ du porc ?

Le sourire d'Hannibal est insupportable. Sa réponse inattendue.

\- Oui.

\- Menteur.

Le vétiver de son aftershave, une nouvelle fois trop proche.

\- Vous avez fait exprès, dit Will. Vous vouliez que je vous voie.

\- Tout le monde souhaite toujours être vu.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ?

Il a peut-être un début de réponse à sa question lorsque les lèvres d'Hannibal se posent sur les siennes – ces lèvres qui ont goûté à des pénis tranchés – et Will se recule avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec force, honteux de constater à quel point, _malgré tout_ , il en a envie.

\- Non, dit-il. J'ai promis que je donnerais mon corps au Maître Boucher.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte votre candidature, vous n'avez pas signé de contrat d'exclusivité avec lui, rappelle Hannibal.

Rien, absolument rien, ne semble le décontenancer, et Will suppose qu'il ne serait pas vraiment Satan s'il ne contrôlait pas absolument tout ce qui se passe, mais c'est agaçant de voir que toutes ses piques ne font jamais mouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? demande brutalement Will.

Il s'est souvent posé la question ; les motivations d'Hannibal sont aussi facilement déchiffrables qu'un livre en japonais ancien lu à l'envers. C'est probablement ce qui le rend si mystérieux.

\- Me tuer ? continue-t-il. Me manger le pénis ?

Hannibal sourit.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de vous tuer, Will.

\- Menteur.

\- Ni de vous dévorer le pénis, excepté au sens figuré.

Cette fois, Will en reste bouche bée, et l'image le frappe de plein fouet ; et pourtant, bon dieu, on parle d'un _cannibale,_ là… Will se demande ce qui ne va pas chez lui pour qu'il en ait subitement la bouche sèche et le sang qui afflue vers l'entrejambe. Deux réponses : sa morale est plus élastique qu'il ne le pensait, ou les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Hannibal sont juste la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Et pour être vraiment honnête, ça tient certainement aux deux.

Il fixe Hannibal dans les yeux, tout près de lui, et réalise brutalement une chose capitale ; même Satan se sent seul, parfois. Ça ne doit pas être drôle de n'avoir personne avec qui partager sa passion. Il ne mentait pas : il ne veut pas mutiler Will, il ne veut pas le tuer ; il veut le _recruter._

\- Oh mon dieu, murmure Will, ébahi. C'est ça. Vous voulez que je devienne comme vous.

De si près, il peut lire la moindre parcelle d'émotion dans le regard d'Hannibal, et ce qu'il y voit, là, c'est le ravissement. Hannibal ne tente même pas de le cacher.

Will se recule, comme assommé.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir comme vous, marmonne-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse, il récupère ses affaires, se dirige vers la porte d'entrée à grandes enjambées, et la claque derrière lui en sortant, juste parce qu'il sait que ça irritera Hannibal.

Ça fait deux fois en deux séances qu'il sort de ce bureau avec l'impression de prendre la fuite.

Peut-être qu'il n'y aura plus de troisième fois.

.oOo.

 _Cher Will,_

 _Si vous êtes toujours intéressé, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai décidé d'accepter votre candidature. En conséquence, je vous propose un rendez-vous. Sachez que vous avez la liberté de changer d'avis jusqu'au moment où vous vous montrerez au rendez-vous, après quoi je considèrerai que vous approuvez toutes mes conditions._

 _La rencontre se passera comme suit : vous vous rendrez à un point que je vous stipulerai par message. Quelqu'un de confiance viendra vous chercher à cet endroit pour vous amener jusqu'à moi. Ne m'en veuillez pas de prendre mes précautions._

 _Si vous êtes d'accord, faites-le moi savoir par retour de mail._

 _J'attends notre rencontre avec impatience._

 _Mes sentiments les plus sincères,_

 _Le Maître Boucher._

 _._

Will relit le mail au moins cinq fois – ça y est : Hannibal a pris une décision. Il va le rencontrer sous sa véritable identité.

Le plus étrange, la preuve la plus évidente que Will est en train de perdre la tête, c'est que pendant un instant, il envisage de ne pas en parler à Jack. C'est la consécration, l'objectif qu'il visait depuis le début ; et maintenant qu'il y est, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que malgré toute sa prudence, toute sa préparation, Hannibal sera forcément capturé par le FBI, et terminera derrière les barreaux. Il n'arrive pas à l'imaginer. Il ne _veut pas_ l'imaginer.

Il est peut-être amoureux de Satan.

C'est cette pensée, plus que tout le reste, qui le pousse à décrocher son téléphone.

\- Jack ? C'est bon. Le Maître Boucher veut me donner rendez-vous.

.oOo.

Les instructions du Maître Boucher lui sont envoyées par texto, depuis un numéro inconnu que le FBI retrace comme venant d'un portable jetable. Will doit se trouver à la terrasse du café _Lily's Coffee_ à quatorze heures tapantes, après quoi quelqu'un de confiance viendra le chercher pour l'emmener vers le véritable lieu de rencontre.

Naturellement, le FBI s'est mobilisé. Assis à l'une des tables disposées à l'extérieur de la façade, Will entend les instructions que les agents s'échangent à travers la minuscule oreillette, bien cachée par ses cheveux, que Jack Crawford l'a obligé à porter. Il a également un micro de la taille d'un cachet d'aspirine dissimulé dans le col de sa chemise. À ce stade, pourtant, il n'est toujours pas sûr qu'il ne s'en débarrassera pas volontairement lorsque l'homme de confiance d'Hannibal le mènera à lui, et c'est ce qui le perturbe le plus.

C'est peut-être son châtiment divin pour être tombé amoureux de Satan.

Il n'est que treize heures cinquante, et Will espère de tout son cœur qu'Hannibal sera assez sensé pour ne pas se montrer en personne sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Trois agents en civil sont installés avec lui à la terrasse du café, et Will sait qu'une dizaine d'autres hommes se cachent au coin des rues perpendiculaires ou dans des vans stationnés à proximité.

Soudain, à quatorze heures précises, la voix de Jack dans son oreillette attire son attention.

 _\- Will, à ta droite._

Will se retourne. Deux tables plus loin se trouve une jeune femme noire, une tasse de café vidée devant elle, qui tient dans ses mains un panneau sur lequel est inscrit d'une écriture nerveuse «Will Graham».

\- _Elle vient de le sortir,_ dit Jack.

Will l'avait remarquée en s'installant, mais son esprit ne s'était pas arrêté sur elle plus d'un quart de seconde. À présent, il l'observe pleinement : ses mains qui agrippent le panneau, son regard vague.

\- Elle est aveugle, murmure Will à son micro.

\- _Prudence tout de même,_ répond Jack. _On te couvre._

Will a envie de lui répondre que couverture ou pas, Hannibal trouvera forcément un moyen d'empêcher Jack de le suivre, mais il garde le silence et se lève. Lorsqu'il s'arrête devant la femme, celle-ci lève le nez, comme si elle sentait sa présence, et sourit.

\- Will Graham ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Je dois vous accompagner quelque part. Mais d'abord... _Les miroirs de votre esprit peuvent refléter le meilleur de vous-même..._

\- _Pas le pire de quelqu'un d'autre_ , répond Will.

C'est le mot de passe que le Maître Boucher lui a envoyé par mail, afin que sa personne de confiance confirme son identité. C'est également l'une des premières phrases que lui a adressées Hannibal Lecter. Will sent un frisson lui courir l'échine.

La jeune femme se lève en souriant. Elle n'a pas l'air bien dangereuse, pour la compagne du diable, mais comme le dit l'axiome, les apparences sont trompeuses. Will se demande comment elle connaît Hannibal. Il a presque envie de lui demander, avant de se rappeler qu'il est sur écoute.

Le FBI et Will ont deux buts différents. Le Bureau veut arrêter son assassin, évidemment. Will, avant toute chose, veut être face à face avec la vraie personnalité cachée sous le masque d'Hannibal. Il regrette d'avoir tenu Jack au courant, à présent ; il aurait préféré le confronter seul.

Ceci étant dit, il ne doute pas qu'Hannibal aura une solution à apporter à ce désagrément.

L'inconnue passe son bras autour de Will, et l'entraîne vers la rue à petits pas hésitants. Sa main libre tient une canne d'aveugle, et pourtant, elle semble savoir où elle se dirige.

Ils continuent leur route d'un pas lent, jusqu'à arriver dans une rue voisine, et la femme s'arrête devant un taxi.

\- Après vous, dit-elle en souriant.

Will ouvre la porte et monte à l'arrière du taxi, suivi par la femme.

\- Avant qu'on ne démarre, je suis censée vous demander de dire à votre chef que si lui ou son équipe nous suit, les conséquences retomberont sur vous. Vous avez accepté les termes du contrat et vous devez les honorer.

Will hoche la tête, tandis que Jack, qui a tout entendu, lâche une injure.

\- Vous devez également vous débarrasser de tout votre attirail.

\- Je ne suis pas armé.

\- Je parle de votre micro, sourit la femme. Le taxi ne démarrera pas tant que vous l'avez toujours sur vous.

Une autre injure dans l'oreillette.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Will, on trouvera un moyen !_

Will ne répond pas. Il enlève l'oreillette, il détache le micro, et ouvre la fenêtre du taxi pour jeter les minuscules appareils à l'extérieur. Il en profite également pour se débarrasser de la pastille GPS que Jack a collé dans le creux d'une de ses chaussures, même si sa kidnappeuse (concrètement, il est otage) ne le voit pas.

Le taxi démarre lorsqu'il remonte la vitre, et Will se demande si Jack arrivera à le suivre jusqu'à destination malgré tout. En attendant, il discute avec sa ravisseuse.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça pour lui ? demande-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé.

Il y a une telle foi dans son regard, une telle conviction dans sa voix, que Will ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux de la dévotion qu'inspire Hannibal à tout le monde. C'est certainement normal, quand on est plus qu'humain, mais Will aurait voulu être le seul à professer sa foi, sans rival, et recevoir l'attention exclusive de sa divinité.

Lorsque le taxi s'arrête, ils descendent, et montent dans un autre taxi, par mesure de précaution, qui les emmène au pied d'une énorme maison, dont la lourde architecture n'est pas sans rappeler à Will celle d'Hannibal.

La femme le guide jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et lui ouvre la porte avec un sourire.

\- C'est ici que je vous laisse, dit-elle simplement. Amusez-vous bien.

Peut-être qu'elle ne soupçonne absolument pas ce qui se trame ici, et en lisant l'innocence inscrite en grosses lettres sur son visage, Will serait tenu de le croire. Il ne dit rien pour la retenir, et se contente de la remercier ; il ne s'avance à l'intérieur de la maison qu'après avoir vu au travers de la porte vitrée la femme monter dans le taxi et repartir.

Alors seulement, il se prépare pour le reste.

\- Hannibal ! crie-t-il. Je sais que tu es là.

\- Will Graham, répond une voix depuis une pièce voisine.

Will fronce les sourcils, et s'avance vers la pièce ; il n'a pas reconnu le timbre rocailleux de la voix d'Hannibal, ni son accent si particulier.

 _(Sexy.)_

Lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce, une silhouette se dresse à l'autre bout.

\- Je suis absolument enchanté de vous voir enfin, déclare l'homme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis le Maître Boucher.

Ce n'est pas Hannibal Lecter.

 _Impossible,_ songe Will. C'est lui. Il _sait_ que c'est Hannibal qui se cache derrière le Maître Boucher.

Mais l'homme qui se trouve devant lui n'a rien en commun avec Hannibal. Il a les cheveux noirs coupés très courts, les yeux bleus, un corps d'athlète, et un bec de lièvre qui lui déforme la lèvre supérieure, quoique sa diction soit presque impeccable.

\- Mais...

\- C'est moi qui ai mis l'annonce. Moi qui ai correspondu avec vous. Moi qui vous ai donné des instructions pour me rencontrer.

\- Non, s'exclame Will avec force. Le mot de passe ! Comment vous pouviez connaître ça ?

Il ne peut _pas_ s'être autant trompé, à moins que...

\- Vous avez... capturé Hannibal ? Comme vous m'avez capturé ?

Si Hannibal n'est pas le Maître Boucher, il est innocent. S'il est innocent, il est peut-être en danger.

En face de lui, l'homme se contente de le regarder d'un air curieux.

\- Je ne vous ai pas capturé. Vous êtes là de votre propre volonté, comme vous me l'aviez promis.

Doucement, Will réalise le pétrin dans lequel il s'est fourré. Le voici à la merci d'un homme de toute évidence dérangé, qui n'est _pas_ Hannibal, et qui pourrait l'écraser d'un seul coup de poing au corps à corps. Brusquement, il regrette d'avoir enlevé la puce GPS de sa chaussure.

 _Merde. Merde. Merde !_

\- Cher Will, dit l'homme avec un sourire. Je suis content de vous voir.

\- De même, répond Will, les dents serrées.

(Un peu de politesse lui fournira peut-être deux minutes à vivre en plus.)

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? À moins que vous ne préfériez que je vous appelle _Maître_?

\- Oh ! J'ai oublié de faire les présentations. Pardonnez-moi, je suis distrait. Je m'appelle Francis.

\- Enchanté, répond Will d'un ton raide.

Francis hoche la tête, et s'avance vers Will. Il est habillé d'une étrange robe de chambre ornée de motifs qui laisse entrevoir les muscles dessinés en dessous, et Will ne trouve pas sexy. Il trouve ça terrifiant.

\- Si nous passions aux choses sérieuses, Will ?

Will a à peine le temps de relever les yeux vers son visage qu'un poing s'abat sur sa tempe. Il perd connaissance avant même de toucher le sol.

.oOo.

* * *

Pauvre Willou est dans de beaux draps, fu fu fu.

A la prochaine, amigos !


	4. Vous ne serez pas gâché

Salut les poilus ! Désolée pour le retard et merci infiniment pour vos reviews !

Voici le dernier chapitre ! (Avant l'épilogue.)

Note : je sais que j'alterne entre le "tu" et le "vous" continuellement (ou du moins fréquemment), mais je pars du principe que comme ils parlent anglais, on s'en fiche. (Et en plus j'aime bien ça!)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

 **Chapitre 4**

.oOo.

Lorsque Will reprend conscience, il est attaché à une chaise dans ce qui semble être une cave, aux murs de pierre humides, au soupirail qui laisse passer un rayon de soleil. Il y a une vieille table devant lui, une chaise vide en face, et Will est à moitié certain que ça ne s'est pas passé de la même façon pour les deux précédentes victimes du Maître Boucher. Leur autopsie n'a pas montré de traces violettes de liens sur leurs poignets ou leurs chevilles, aucun reste de colle de chatterton n'a été retrouvé sur la peau de leurs joues.

Mais Will est spécial. Il n'est pas là par envie ou par hasard, et de toute évidence, Francis le sait. Comment le sait-il, c'est la question : si le Maître Boucher était Hannibal, la réponse était évidente, puisque Will lui fournissait sans le savoir toutes les informations ; mais cet homme, Francis, Will ne l'a jamais aperçu, et il ne pense pas avoir été imprudent dans ses lettres. Comment Francis est-il au courant pour le FBI ?

Mais sa tête est encore trop douloureuse pour lui permettre de réfléchir correctement. Au moins, petite faveur appréciable, Francis s'est contenté de lui scotcher la bouche, et ne lui a pas bandé les yeux. Peut-être qu'il le voulait attentif pour son show.

Will se dit que s'il arrive à sortir de ce pétrin intact, il dira deux mots à Jack la prochaine fois que celui-ci voudra l'utiliser comme appât pour une enquête à son corps défendant. (Avant de se souvenir que c'est lui qui a arraché le GPS de sa chaussure et qu'il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.)

\- Réveillé, M. Graham ?

La voix le fait sursauter, et il relève la tête ; son regard a du mal à se fixer, mais il discerne dans la pénombre la silhouette trapue de Francis, toujours vêtu de sa robe de chambre.

Il voudrait demander où il se trouve (quoiqu'il en a bien une petite idée), mais le scotch scelle ses lèvres, et il sent sa respiration s'accélérer sous la panique. _Respire par le nez, respire par le nez._ Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, tout bien considéré.

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas été entièrement honnête avec moi, dit Francis. Votre profil avait un tel potentiel, pourtant.

\- Mmmh...!

Will ne fait que s'essouffler plus vite lorsqu'il essaie de formuler des questions malgré l'impossibilité physique, mais c'est plus fort que lui : il veut savoir.

\- Je sais, dit Francis calmement. Vous devez certainement avoir des questions à poser. Malheureusement, l'heure n'est pas encore venue. Vous devez apprendre à être patient, M. Graham… Ça n'a jamais vraiment été votre fort, si j'en crois vos lettres. De toute façon, je n'ai pas fini les préparations.

Les _préparations._ Le sang de Will se fige dans ses veines quand il entend ça, et un sourire cruel s'étire sur les lèvres de Francis.

\- Les autres n'en ont pas eu besoin, ils étaient là de leur plein gré, mais vous, M. Graham, vous êtes quelqu'un de vraiment différent, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois préparer quelque chose à votre mesure. Soyez certain que vous ne serez pas gâché.

Will ne proteste pas, même si la peur referme ses serres autour de ses entrailles. Il essaie d'imaginer une façon de se libérer de ses liens pour se jeter sur Francis, mais ses nœuds n'ont pas été faits par un amateur. Ils sont si serrés que Will ne peut pas même pas bouger ses poignets.

\- Bref, il faut que j'y aille. Mais je vous laisse en bonne compagnie.

Son regard se pose sur un point derrière Will, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, et celui-ci essaie de se tortiller sur sa chaise pour voir ce qu'il voit ; à l'extrême limite de son champ visuel (s'il tourne un peu plus la tête, il risque de se briser la nuque), il peut discerner, à la lumière du rayon de soleil qui passe par le soupirail, un lit, et une forme allongée sur ce lit.

La faible odeur de vétiver le frappe un instant plus tard.

\- _Mmmmh !_

\- Amusez-vous bien, sourit Francis.

Il se détourne et se dirige vers une porte basse dans un coin de mur que Will n'avait pas remarquée avant, cachée par la silhouette de Francis. Lorsque la porte se referme, Will essaie frénétiquement de bouger, de détacher le scotch avec sa langue, de libérer ses poignets enserrés, mais Francis connaît trop bien son affaire. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est faire pivoter la chaise sur son pied arrière droit pour la tourner vers le lit où Hannibal est allongé, avant de faire jouer son poids en alternance sur les deux pieds arrière pour avancer le siège vers lui.

\- Mmmh ! Mmmh !

Hannibal n'a pas l'air conscient, et les tentatives étouffées de Will pour l'appeler ne le réveillent pas. Il est allongé sur le ventre, les poignets attachés derrière son dos par un nœud qui semble aussi solide que ceux qui retiennent Will, et il a le nez dans le matelas, la tête tournée vers le mur.

\- _Mmmh !_

Dans son état, Will est incapable de le toucher, mais il peut continuer à l'appeler, et c'est ce qu'il fera jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Heureusement, ça ne tarde pas trop. Au bout d'un moment, Will entend un grognement, puis Hannibal tourne la tête de son côté, et lève des yeux embrumés vers lui.

\- Will ?

Il n'est pas bâillonné au chatterton, lui, et Will remercie dieu de lui faire entendre la voix rauque et séduisante de Satan.

À son crédit, Hannibal ne met pas longtemps à retrouver l'étendue de son discernement, et écarquille les yeux lorsqu'il voit Will bâillonné et ligoté. Il se redresse difficilement – Francis n'a pas jugé bon de l'attacher au lit – et Will essaie de ne pas se focaliser sur les cheveux cendrés qui tombent sur le front d'une manière relâchée, mais plutôt sur la plaie ensanglantée qu'il peut distinguer en dessous.

\- Will ! Tout va bien ?

\- Mmmh...

Will veut dire _"et vous, tout va bien?"_ mais les mots ne dépassent pas le stade de grognement, comme toujours, et pendant un instant, il manque d'en hurler de frustration.

\- Il ne vous a pas fait mal ?

Will incline la tête pour lui montrer l'endroit où Francis l'a frappé, et où un énorme bleu doit certainement être né, si la grimace d'Hannibal est d'aucune indication. Lui-même n'est pas en meilleur état ; sa plaie au front vient certainement d'un coup porté avec un objet contondant, et une fine goutte de sang a coulé le long de sa joue, jusqu'à son menton.

\- Will, je vais essayer d'enlever le chatterton. Ne bougez pas.

Will fronce les sourcils, comme pour lui demander comment il compte s'y prendre avec ses poignets liés, mais Hannibal n'ajoute aucune explication. Il se lève du lit et se penche vers Will comme pour l'embrasser, et Will sent son cœur bêtement accélérer ; mais les lèvres d'Hannibal s'arrêtent près de ses joues, et ses dents s'attaquent aux coins du chatterton.

Il trouve difficilement un point d'accroche, mais la mince barbe de Will rend la chose plus aisée que si ses joues avaient été lisses, et les dents d'Hannibal sont aiguisées. Il parvient à saisir un coin de scotch, et tire pour l'arracher petit à petit de la peau de Will, qui serre les dents. Toutefois, Will est de ceux qui préfèrent un douleur sourde et longue plutôt qu'un éclair aveuglant à en dérégler ses neurones, et il est heureux qu'Hannibal prenne son temps pour arracher le bâillon de fortune.

Puis Hannibal crache le scotch, et Will inspire profondément, avec l'impression que ses poumons ont été privés d'air depuis trop longtemps.

\- Merci, Hannibal, murmure-t-il lorsqu'il est capable de parler à nouveau.

Hannibal se retourne vers lui, et Will n'a envie que d'une chose, en cet instant : se lever de sa chaise et l'embrasser. La première option est impossible, malheureusement, mais Hannibal semble comprendre le besoin frénétique qu'il ressent pour la deuxième, car il se penche une nouvelle fois et l'embrasse de lui-même.

C'est à la fois divin et frustrant, car Will voudrait le toucher, glisser ses mains dans les cheveux, et il doit se contenter de la simple sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes (ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal, certes).

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a capturé ? demande Will. Comment est-ce qu'il te connaît ?

\- J'ai été imprudent, répond simplement Hannibal.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que tu étais le Maître Boucher ? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Will. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'aurais cru ?

\- Oui ! s'exclame Will avec force. Je ne sais pas, tempère-t-il aussitôt après. Mais tu aurais pu nier, au moins. J'en avais besoin. Le temps que j'ai passé à croire que c'était toi, Hannibal...

\- Will, je suis désolé, mais nous devons remettre cette conversation à plus tard. Francis ne tardera pas à redescendre, et sans établir de plan d'action au préalable, nous laisserons peut-être passer la seule chance de nous en sortir vivants.

\- Oui, oui, répond Will, honteux. Je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Si Francis ne m'a pas fouillé pendant que j'étais inconscient, je dois toujours avoir un petit canif dans la poche intérieure de mon veston. Il nous faut ce canif, Will.

\- Sans nos mains, je vois mal comment on va pouvoir l'attraper.

\- Tout comme je viens d'enlever le chatterton. Avec tes dents.

Will lève les yeux vers Hannibal, incertain, mais celui-ci se contente de lui sourire.

\- Tu vas y arriver, Will.

\- Quel côté, la poche ?

\- Gauche. Ta droite.

Hannibal se penche à nouveau, mais Will n'arrive pas à tendre la tête suffisamment pour atteindre la poche. Il est férocement heureux de la pénombre qui masque ses rougeurs lorsqu'il doit donner l'instruction suivante à Hannibal.

\- Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. Assieds-toi sur mes cuisses, ce sera plus simple. Jambes écartées. Le plus près possible.

Hannibal a le bon goût de ne pas faire de commentaire, et s'installe à califourchon sur Will. À travers le tissu de leurs pantalon, Will peut sentir la chaleur générée par son corps, et il se demande comment il peut quand même trouver le moyen d'être excité malgré la situation périlleuse dans laquelle ils se trouvent.

Il se dépêche de chasser ces pensées, et se penche une nouvelle fois pour fourrer son nez dans les vêtements d'Hannibal, qui sentent bon le linge propre et le déodorant pour homme. Ouvrir le veston s'avère être une affaire coriace, et au bout de dix minutes passées à se débattre avec le tissu, Will a un torticolis, et il ne trouve plus ça aussi excitant qu'avant.

Finalement, il parvient à saisir le sésame entre ses dents, et fait bien attention de ne pas le laisser tomber jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal se relève, se détourne, et que Will puisse le déposer dans ses mains liées.

De là, c'est plus simple. Pour un simple psychiatre, Hannibal semble plutôt expert lorsqu'il s'agit de couper un nœud de corde au canif. Quelques minutes plus tard, il exhibe fièrement ses mains libérées, et Will lui sourit.

Hannibal ne tarde pas à couper ses propres liens, et Will se frotte les poignets endoloris avec soulagement tandis qu'Hannibal s'attaque à ses chevilles.

À peine a-t-il fini de trancher le reste des cordes que des pas se font entendre dans un escalier de bois de l'autre côté de la porte, et Will jette à Hannibal un regard paniqué.

\- Reste assis sur la chaise, murmure Hannibal, fais semblant d'être toujours attaché.

Dans un silence total (il est en chaussettes, note Will), Hannibal va se placer derrière le battant de la porte, canif toujours en main. Il lance à Will un regard plein de non-dits lorsque la clé tourne dans la serrure, et Will garde les pieds et les mains collés à la chaise, tout en regrettant de n'avoir pas eu le temps de mieux cacher les bouts de corde tombés par terre. Toutefois, ils n'ont pas besoin de longtemps.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, Francis apparaît, et ses yeux se posent automatiquement sur Will. Il n'a pas l'air de remarquer quoi que ce soit qui sort de l'ordinaire, car il sourit.

\- Les préparations sont finies, Mr Graham. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

Il fait quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, et de toute évidence, c'est ce qu'attendait Hannibal : vif comme l'éclair, il bondit sur son dos et referme son bras autour du cou de Francis, une main accrochée à ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière. Will prend le signal pour ce qu'il est, et se jette dans la bataille.

Francis est extrêmement fort, et visiblement entraîné au combat, mais ils sont deux. Ils ne sont pas _trop_ de deux, toutefois ; lorsqu'Hannibal est jeté par terre, puis frappé au visage, c'est Will qui prend le relais en se jetant sur Francis. Celui-ci, qui a récupéré le canif d'Hannibal, se retourne et le lui plante dans la jambe. Parcouru par des rushs d'adrénaline, Will n'y prête qu'une attention secondaire. Il tente un coup de poing qui s'écrase directement dans le nez de Francis, et l'homme titube, déséquilibré – mais pas désorienté. L'instant d'après, il est à nouveau sur pieds.

Hannibal, de son côté, a saisi l'une des deux chaises, et Will le voit la lever dans les airs un instant avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur la tête de Francis avec un craquement sinistre, dont il est difficile de dire s'il provient du siège ou du crâne de l'assassin.

Elle a l'effet désiré, toutefois ; Francis s'effondre par terre, la respiration haletante, et ne se relève pas. Will se demande si Hannibal l'a tué.

En tout franchise, même si c'est le cas, il s'en fiche.

Il lève les yeux vers Hannibal, sa lèvre ensanglantée, ses phalanges éclatées, ses pupilles dilatées, et il réalise, à cet instant précis, qu'il le voit dans toute la beauté de sa véritable personnalité. La poussière, le sang, le meurtre, sont tous différentes pièces du puzzle, et Will admire avec quelle netteté elles correspondent aux contours d'Hannibal. C'est simple : il n'a pas besoin d'être le Maître Boucher pour être tout de même Satan.

Will a devant lui sa divinité du Mal, en chair et en os, et il est si fasciné qu'il n'arrive pas en détourner le regard.

Mais au même moment, de l'autre côté du soupirail, il entend le crissement d'une voiture sur le gravier de l'allée, et de lourdes bottes martelant le sol, et le moment d'émerveillement se brise.

\- Ça doit être Jack avec le FBI, dit-il à Hannibal. Ils ont dû me suivre.

\- Je vais aller voir. Reste ici et ne bouge pas, Will. N'enlève pas le canif de ta jambe, surtout.

\- Je sais.

Hannibal l'observe un bref instant, comme s'il était partagé entre l'envie de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser ou de partir sans un mot ; finalement, en guise de compromis, il passe sa main sur les cheveux de Will avant de la glisser sur sa joue dans un geste d'affection.

\- Je reviens vite.

Will hoche la tête. Une fois Hannibal parti, ses pas disparu dans l'escalier, le silence semble brutalement intolérable, son cœur cognant dans ses tempes et sa blessure à la jambe palpitant de douleur, maintenant que l'adrénaline n'est plus là pour atténuer l'effet.

Il manque de sursauter lorsqu'il entend un grognement, et se tourne vers Francis, toujours allongé par terre, mais conscient. Et il panique – la seule arme à sa disposition est enfoncée dans sa jambe, et si elle a touché une artère importante, il risque de se vider de son sang en la retirant pour l'utiliser.

Mais Francis ne fait pas mine de vouloir se lever. Il marmonne quelque chose d'indistinct, et Will se penche, dans la mesure de ses capacités physiques, pour comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

\- Il savait, murmure Francis. Dr Lecter. Il m'a aidé à écrire ces emails. Il m'a fourni des informations sur vous et le FBI.

Will ne répond rien, mais pas parce que la surprise le rend muet. À vrai dire, c'était la seule explication plausible à la situation.

\- J'étais son patient, murmure Francis. Il a réalisé ce que je faisais... Il m'a proposé de vous prendre pour cible. Il était... curieux de savoir ce qui se passerait.

\- Je sais, murmure Will. Hannibal _est_ Satan.

Même s'il l'entend, Francis ne fait aucun commentaire sur la dévotion qui teinte les paroles de Will. Il laisse sa tête retomber sur le sol humide, probablement inconscient, cette fois, et Will reste à côté de lui, attendant le retour d'Hannibal accompagné de Jack.

.oOo.

Le canif est précautionneusement extrait de sa cuisse, et Will reste à l'hôpital en observation pendant deux jours.

Tout le gratin du FBI vient lui rendre visite pendant ces deux jours, et il a droit à tous les superlatifs légitimement dus à un homme qui a de nouveau arrêté un tueur détraqué. Freddie Lounds tente de s'infiltrer dans sa chambre pour une interview, avant de se faire refouler à l'entrée par Jack lui-même, qui menace de la poursuivre en justice pour n'importe quelle raison valable. La véritable presse est avide de détails, cependant, mais Will laisse à Jack le soin de gérer les déclarations en public. Il en regarde une depuis la télévision installée dans sa chambre, l'air distrait, avant d'appuyer sur la télécommande pour éteindre l'appareil.

Hannibal vient lui rendre visite le lendemain de son admission. Il a des sparadraps sur le visage, ce qui doit certainement être source chez lui d'une irritation sans fin, songe Will avec amusement – mais il garde cette contenance divine (ou diabolique) que Will lui a toujours connue.

Will l'observe s'installer sur la chaise à côté de son lit d'hôpital, prudemment, comme s'il avait peur de dérégler ce qu'il y avait entre eux rien qu'en respirant.

\- Comment allez-vous, Will ? demande-t-il.

\- Comme si on m'avait planté un canif dans la cuisse.

Hannibal ne sourit pas.

\- Si j'avais su que cette affaire serait si dangereuse pour vous...

\- Vous le saviez, coupe Will. C'est bien pour ça que vous avez fait tout ça. Vous étiez... _curieux_ de savoir ce qui se passerait.

\- Je ne...

\- Vous avez poussé Francis Dolarhyde à accepter ma candidature. Vous m'avez fait croire que vous étiez derrière tout ça. Pour me déstabiliser. Pour voir comment je réagirais.

\- Will...

\- Je suppose que vous avez déjà une histoire toute prête concernant le fait qu'un de vos patients se soit révélé être un tueur en série, et que vous vous trouviez sur la scène du drame ? Que s'est-il passé, d'ailleurs ? Il ne vous a pas _vraiment_ capturé, si ?

Pendant un long moment, Hannibal le regarde droit dans les yeux, et Will ne détourne pas le regard, jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal cède.

\- Francis a commencé à douter de moi. Il pensait que je l'avais trahi.

\- C'était le cas ?

\- On ne peut pas trahir quelqu'un avec qui on ne travaille pas. Lui et moi n'étions pas partenaires. Je me contentais de lui montrer le chemin à suivre. Je serais venu de toute façon, parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de vous livrer à lui sans rien dire, mais il m'a capturé, et je me suis laissé faire ; de cette façon, j'avais une bonne raison de me trouver chez lui.

Il regarde Will avec une distance prudente, et Will soutient son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus retenir son sourire.

\- Vous m'avez bien dupé.

\- Will, je ne...

\- Hannibal, l'interrompt Will. Ça n'a pas d'importance. On ne peut pas demander à Satan de se plier à des règles humaines.

Pour une fois, Hannibal a l'air proprement stupéfait.

\- Tu n'es pas le Maître Boucher, dit Will. D'accord. Je sais que tu es quelque chose d'autre. Au fil du temps, je finirai bien par découvrir quoi. Mais il y a une autre solution.

\- Laquelle ?

\- C'est que tu me montres de toi-même.

Will tend la main vers lui, et il se passe quelques longues secondes de silence avant qu'Hannibal ne la prenne, un petit sourire naissant sur son visage. Puis il se penche, et pose ses lèvres sur la paume de Will, avec une expression d'entière félicité sur ses traits.

\- Quand tu voudras.

Et c'est à Will de sourire à son tour.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette histoire mes loulous !

J'ai pas encore fini d'écrire l'épilogue (bordel, que je suis lente, mais que je suis _lente_ ) mais bientôt ! (Je ne promets pas du smut, mais je ferai de mon mieux!)

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'être restés avec moi jusqu'à la fin, et plein d'énormes bisous à toi, Nalou *coeur*


	5. Epilogue - Elégance et grâce

Salut tout le monde ! Voici l'épilogue ! Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'à la fin et merci pour vos reviews et favs ! Anonymes, des bisous !

Encore un gros poutou à Nalou sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour :D

Bonne lecture !

(Attention, **violence graphique** dans ce chapitre (pas plus que dans la série, certes)).

* * *

.oOo.

 _Épilogue_

.oOo.

Les sourcils froncés, Will fixe la neige qui tombe de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, sur les petits buissons bien taillés. Il est sorti de l'hôpital depuis deux semaines, il ne boîte presque plus lorsqu'il marche, et il ne pense qu'à une seule chose : que dira Francis Dolarhyde lorsqu'il sortira du coma ?

\- Tu étais son psychiatre.

Ça fait bien quinze minutes qu'il n'a pas prononcé une parole, et la phrase n'a aucun lien avec leur conversation précédente, mais Hannibal, assis à sa table de travail en train d'esquisser un croquis, redresse la tête et ne demande pas à qui Will fait allusion.

\- C'est exact.

\- Tu l'as poussé à choisir ma candidature. C'est la première chose qu'il dira lorsqu'il reprendra conscience. Il t'impliquera. Il racontera à Jack, à son avocat, qu'il m'a choisi parce que tu l'y as poussé, qu'il a su que j'étais un agent du FBI parce que tu lui as dit.

\- C'est tout à fait plausible.

Cette fois, Will se tourne vers lui, en colère.

\- Merde, Hannibal ! Il va t'accuser ! Dès que les soupçons te toucheront, tu pourras dire adieu à ta bonne réputation de psychiatre, au mieux ! Au pire, tu seras accusé de _complicité_ ! Ça ne te dérange pas, ça ?

\- Qui croira aux accusations d'un homme qui a l'esprit suffisamment dérangé pour manger le pénis de ses victimes ?

Will fait une pause – il marque un point, là, mais comme le dit l'adage, prudence est mère de sûreté.

\- Même si personne n'y croit, il n'empêche que tu étais quand même son psychiatre. Après l'affaire Tobias Budge, Jack va finir par se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche. Il vaudrait qu'il n'y ait pas d'accusation _du tout._

Le silence se fait, et Hannibal, depuis son bureau, fixe Will d'un air intense.

Pour être honnête, Will n'est pas tout à fait certain qu'Hannibal soit un assassin. C'est son instinct qui le lui dit, et son instinct, c'est ce qui fait de lui le profiler qu'il est : il se trompe rarement. Néanmoins, même après avoir appris de quelle façon il a manipulé Francis Dolarhyde, même après l'avoir vu écraser de toutes ses forces une chaise sur son crâne, même alors que ses sens lui crient qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de recommandable, Will n'a aucune preuve qu'Hannibal n'est pas simplement un psychiatre très, très peu orthodoxe.

Malgré tout, il sait une chose : il ne veut pas que Jack vienne fourrer son nez là-dedans. Quoi que cache Hannibal, il n'a pas envie que d'autres que lui s'y intéressent. Et il est prêt à beaucoup de choses pour protéger ce qui lui appartient, et il a décidé que Satan lui appartenait.

Derrière son bureau, Hannibal se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, et fait jouer sa mine de plomb entre ses doigts, un léger sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Très bien, Will.

\- Très bien quoi ?

\- Francis Dolarhyde ne fera aucune accusation.

Will le regarde avec attention. Puis il hoche la tête, sans poser de questions supplémentaires.

Il saura bien à temps.

.oOo.

Le coup de téléphone lui parvient deux jours plus tard, au soir, alors qu'il est en train de donner à manger à ses chiens sur le perron de sa maison. Dès qu'il voit le nom de Jack s'inscrire sur l'écran de son téléphone, il sait ce que celui-ci va lui annoncer.

Il décroche tout de même.

\- Graham.

\- Will, mauvaise nouvelle. Dolarhyde a disparu.

\- _Disparu ?_ répond Will en s'efforçant de prendre un ton surpris.

\- Volatilisé, envolé, évaporé.

Will se retient de dire à Jack qu'il sait ce que le mot _disparu_ veut dire.

\- Il était sous surveillance policière à l'hôpital, fait-il remarquer à la place, curieux de savoir comment Hannibal s'y est pris.

\- Les deux hommes qui montaient la garde sont morts. Gorges tranchées. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, les caméras était hors-service à ce moment-là. L'hypothèse la plus probable est que quelqu'un l'ait enlevé, mais il se peut qu'il se soit réveillé de son coma et qu'il se soit échappé de lui-même.

Sans savoir ce qu'Hannibal a prévu, Will n'ose pas émettre d'hypothèse. Il se contente de demander :

\- Et maintenant ?

\- On part à sa recherche. Encore une fois.

\- Je vois. Appelle-moi quand tu auras eu des nouvelles.

Il y a un silence au bout du fil – Will sait que Jack veut lui demander de venir examiner les scènes de crime des deux agents, afin de déterminer ce qui s'est passé, mais Will estime que s'il n'avait pas eu un rôle à jouer dans la disparition, il serait dans son bon droit d'être en colère et de ne pas répondre favorablement à une telle requête. _J'ai répondu à son annonce, Jack ! Je me suis fait capturer,_ Hannibal _s'est fait capturer, et tu le laisses s'échapper ?_

C'est certainement parce que Jack se dit la même chose qu'il ne pose pas la question et passe directement à la suite.

\- À supposer qu'il se soit réellement enfui de lui-même, tu es en danger. Je t'ai assigné, ainsi qu'au docteur Lecter, une garde rapprochée pour te protéger.

Will étouffe un rire de dérision – ce n'est pas la garde rapprochée qui aura empêché Francis de disparaître. Néanmoins, il ne tente pas de protester. Si Jack en dort mieux la nuit, après tout, ça ne changera pas sa vie.

Par ailleurs, il ne doute pas que Francis sera retrouvé bientôt.

Il n'a pas besoin d'attendre longtemps ; dès le lendemain matin, Jack l'appelle à nouveau. Sa garde rapprochée ne sera restée qu'une nuit, finalement, et c'est encore un point qui compte en faveur d'Hannibal, pour être honnête.

\- Allô ?

\- Will, c'est Jack. On a retrouvé Dolarhyde. Il est mort.

\- Où ? Comment ?

Il ne s'attarde pas sur le fait qu'Hannibal ait tué Francis pour le faire taire (ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre, la coïncidence serait trop grande), plus curieux de savoir comment il s'y est pris.

\- Mis en scène, répond Jack d'un ton sinistre, perceptible même à travers la qualité métallique de l'appel téléphonique. On pense que c'est le Ripper.

\- Le _Ripper ?_

Will sent son estomac faire un double flip ; celle-là, il faut bien admettre qu'il ne l'attendait pas.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour confirmer.

\- Envoie-moi l'adresse, j'arrive.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il a mis son manteau et s'est engouffré dans sa voiture, prenant à peine le temps de vérifier que ses chiens sont bien rentrés dans la maison. Le mot tourne en boucle dans sa tête. _Ripper, Ripper, Ripper._ Alors que les kilomètres défilent sur l'autoroute I-95, il retrace les meurtres dans sa tête. Il se remémore les détails. Il se rappelle les paroles secrètement admiratives qu'il a adressées à Brian Zeller et à son équipe, quelques semaines plus tôt. _Le Ripper veut mettre en scène. Chaque choix brutal a de l'élégance, de la grâce. Ses mutilations cachent la vraie nature de ses crimes._

Élégance. Grâce. Ce sont ses propres mots. Pas un seul instant, il n'a songé à les appliquer à Hannibal. Et pourtant, maintenant que la pièce de puzzle s'est imbriquée par hasard, elle colle tellement bien au reste que Will n'arrive même plus à en discerner les contours.

 _Hannibal est le Chesapeake Ripper._

Il faut qu'il voie la scène pour en être certain, mais le profil correspond tellement bien qu'il en oublie presque de respirer, à mesure qu'il coche mentalement les cases de critères. _Homme. Chirurgien. Intelligent. Prudent. Artiste. Esthétique. Théâtral._ Il se rappelle la façon dont il a demandé à Hannibal d'observer les photos de meurtres, lorsqu'il est venu le retrouver à Quantico après son rendez-vous manqué. _Résumer le Ripper en si peu de mots ?_ avait-il dit. Il avait sorti la photo du bras de Miriam Lass parmi tant d'autres, comme s'il tirait un lapin d'un chapeau magique.

\- _Le Ripper n'avait aucune raison d'humilier Miriam Lass,_ avait dit Will.

 _\- Il me semble pourtant qu'il veut humilier quelqu'un._

\- _Il veut humilier Jack_.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Will doit faire une embardée pour éviter une voiture, qui le klaxonne avec fureur.

Tout colle. Tout colle tellement bien que Will a l'impression qu'il vient d'atteindre la béatitude, le nirvāṇa du savoir. Tout le reste (et en particulier ce qu'il _devrait ressentir_ , en tant que profiler du FBI, en apprenant que le plus recherché des tueurs en série s'est joué de lui depuis leur rencontre – et pourquoi pas même _avant_ , il en croirait Hannibal capable), tout le reste est secondaire. Une nouvelle fois, Will ne peut pas en vouloir à Satan de jouer avec des règles qui lui sont propres.

Lorsqu'il arrive à la scène de crime, toute l'équipe scientifique est déjà réunie, et s'écarte pour le laisser passer ; au fond, le Graal. Will sent son cœur accélérer son rythme lorsqu'il découvre la façon de Francis Dolarhyde est présenté.

 _C'est beau._ C'est la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, et il n'arrive même pas à se sentir coupable d'éprouver de l'admiration. C'est beau, comme tout ce que fait Hannibal, et Will sent son cœur se dilater. Chirurgie, psychiatrie, cuisine, dessin, musique, littérature, meurtre ; y'a-t-il _un seul domaine_ dans lequel Hannibal soit médiocre ? Non, bien sûr. Pas quand on est plus qu'un homme.

À côté de lui, loin de partager son exaltation, Jack lui jette un regard sombre.

\- Alors ?

\- Une minute.

Will s'avance. Jack crie aux autres de se reculer. Le pendule se balance, et Will voit ses collègues disparaître, les affaires de la police scientifique s'évanouir, les tâches de sang disparaître. Il voit Francis Dolarhyde, allongé sur le sol, et se voit le soulever pour le crucifier au panneau indicateur. _Lower Slaughter,_ 15 miles. Il n'a jamais pu résister à une touche d'humour, et même si ses plaisanteries sont la plupart du temps incomprises, celle-ci ne pourra _pas_ ne pas toucher son public. Un peu crasse, peut-être, en dessous de son standing, mais peu importe. L'important n'est pas là.

Francis se laisse attacher au panneau sans rien dire, et c'est bien normal, puisqu'il ne se réveillera plus de son coma. C'est dommage. Il est en train de rater le spectacle de sa vie. Son abdomen est ouvert, ses côtes sont écartées, ses organes sont enlevés. Il n'aura plus besoin de son estomac, maintenant. À la place, dans le creux béant, bien en vue sur les intestins, il dépose son pénis fraîchement coupé et ses testicules sanglantes. Ce n'est pas un hommage, c'est une humiliation.

Ses mains sont coupées ; elles ont fait trop d'erreurs. Ses lèvres sont cousues : qu'il le veuille ou non, il ne dira plus rien.

C'est son dessein. _Leur_ dessein.

Will ouvre les yeux, et s'efforce de ne pas trembler. Il peut sentir le fantôme de sa présence flotter autour de chaque geste du Ripper ; le meurtre a été exécuté seul, mais c'est comme s'ils étaient à deux.

\- Alors ? répète Jack, s'avançant à ses côtés lorsqu'il le voit ouvrir les yeux.

\- C'est lui, dit Will.

À ce stade, inutile de le cacher.

\- Pourquoi le Ripper s'en prendrait-il au Maître Boucher ? Il n'est pas un justicier. Il n'a aucune raison de faire ça.

\- Il n'avait pas plus de raison pour toutes ses autres victimes. Francis Dolarhyde est… différent. Il a offensé le Ripper, d'une certaine façon.

\- _Offensé_ le Ripper ? Comment ?

\- Je ne connais pas les détails. C'est juste ce que je retire de ce tableau. Le pénis à la place de son estomac est une humiliation. Ses mains sont coupées. Il ne les méritait pas. Sa façon de faire était probablement trop grossière pour le Ripper.

\- Pourquoi aller jusqu'à le soustraire à une escorte policière pour le tuer ?

Will ne répond pas. Il voulait juste voir Dolarhyde réduit au silence ; il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Ripper revendique le meurtre. C'est dangereux. Presque aussi dangereux que de le laisser en vie.

Une voix féminine se fait subitement entendre derrière eux.

\- Peut-être à cause de ça ?

D'un même mouvement, Will et Jack se tournent vers Beverly, qui tient à la main un iPad. Alors même qu'elle se tient à deux mètres de lui, Will peut distinguer sur l'écran le rouge sanglant de la bannière du site Tattlecrime.

Jack s'empare de la tablette.

\- _Le Maître Boucher est-il le nouveau Chesapeake Ripper ?_ lit-il à voix haute, avant de soupirer. Freddie Lounds.

Will soupire également – mais son irritation pour la journaliste se teinte de soulagement. Avec un nouvel article comparant les deux, elle lui offre une excuse supplémentaire.

\- Le Ripper ne veut pas être comparé, dit-il. Et surtout pas avec quelqu'un qu'il trouve médiocre. Il considère que son œuvre est unique. C'est une vengeance.

\- Pourquoi ne pas s'en prendre à Freddie Lounds ? demande Jack.

\- Rien ne dit qu'elle ne fait pas partie de ses cibles.

Pour être honnête, il ne serait pas trop dérangé par le fait d'être appelé par Jack, un jour, pour venir analyser la scène du meurtre de Freddie. Mais on ne peut pas trop en demander d'un coup, il suppose.

Les épaules de Jack s'affaissent, enfin, et Will sait que la partie est gagnée.

\- Trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pourrez sur cette scène de crime, lance-t-il à son équipe, avant de quitter le lieu à grands pas.

Will le regarde partir, vaguement soulagé de ne pas subir de rétribution immédiate au fait d'avoir menti comme un arracheur de dents. À côté de lui, Beverly soupire.

\- C'est le Ripper. On ne retrouvera rien.

C'est bien ce que Will espère, de toutes ses forces.

.oOo.

Le soir même, il est invité à dîner par Hannibal. Il sait d'avance qu'il s'agit d'un repas de célébration, et en conséquence, il met sa plus belle chemise, et décide d'oublier son after-shave. Lorsqu'Hannibal lui ouvre, son sourire plisse les coins de ses yeux.

\- Bonsoir, Will.

Avec toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il a rajouté à son profil personnel du docteur Lecter, Will est obligé, une fois à l'intérieur, de s'arrêter pour observer son psychiatre. C'est donc ça, le visage d'un assassin. Le masque du Ripper. Hannibal se prête de bonne grâce à l'observation, un sourcil presque inexistant haussé dans une expression de légère surprise (ainsi qu'une lueur de méfiance si minime qu'elle serait probablement indiscernable pour n'importe qui d'autre que Will), mais Will ne répond pas à sa question silencieuse. Il se contente de sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez préparé de bon, ce soir, docteur ?

Hannibal sourit, la lueur de méfiance toujours présente au fond de ses yeux sombres, et l'entraîne vers la cuisine.

\- En entrée, roulés à la saucisse et au fromage, saucisson truffé brioché, et en plat principal, saucisse de porc en risotto. Encore cinq minutes de cuisson, et ce sera bon.

\- Je sens comme un thème récurrent dans ce repas.

\- L'occasion s'y prêtait.

\- Dis-moi juste que le dessert ne suit pas le même schéma...

\- Il s'agit d'un _Sanguinaccio Dolce,_ avec lait d'amande, chocolat noir et sang de cochon.

Cette fois, Will ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'étonne.

Dans les yeux d'Hannibal, la légère méfiance laisse place à une agréable surprise, mais il ne fait pas de réflexion. Ils attendent d'être à table pour parler du meurtre, et Will s'étonne d'arriver à maîtriser son impatience.

\- Dolarhyde a été retrouvé, annonce-t-il tout à trac entre deux bouchées de saucisson en croûte.

\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu, répond Hannibal d'un ton léger. Que s'est-il passé, au juste ?

\- Le Ripper l'a tué.

Will l'observe porter la fourchette en ancien argent à sa bouche comme si de rien n'était, et s'émerveille intérieurement de la puissance de son contrôle sur lui-même.

\- Le Ripper ? répète Hannibal, une fois sa bouchée posément avalée.

\- Lui-même. Je ne peux pas dire que je m'y attendais.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il s'agit du Ripper ?

\- Oh, son style est inimitable.

Hannibal repose ses couverts.

\- Il me suffit d'arriver à une scène de crime, continue Will, et je sais que c'est lui. C'est un artiste. Il a une _patte_ bien distinctive. En dehors de ça, j'ai souvent l'impression que ses œuvres me parlent à un niveau personnel, ce qui rend l'analyse plus facile.

\- Un niveau personnel ?

Will note avec plaisir qu'il s'est complètement désintéressé de son assiette ; c'est plutôt Will, en face de lui, qui semble le faire saliver – pour autant que ce soit visible dans ses micro-expressions. Will en sourirait presque.

\- C'est ridicule, je sais, mais en voyant ses tableaux, j'ai parfois l'impression d'en faire partie. Comme ce matin. J'avais l'impression de sentir ma présence autour de lui, comme un fantôme. Comme si j'avais assisté au crime… Ce risotto est vraiment délicieux.

Les derniers mots semblent arracher Hannibal à sa transe, et il se lève brutalement.

\- Je vais chercher le dessert.

Cachant son sourire devant l'agitation du psychiatre, Will se montre serviable en ramenant les assiettes vides à la cuisine. Hannibal est en train d'orner deux assiettes dans lesquelles une orange évidée de sa pulpe a été remplie de chocolat sanglant, mais Will parvient à lire la distraction dans les gestes de ses mains. Il ne fait toutefois aucun commentaire, et retourne s'asseoir à sa place ; deux minutes plus tard, Hannibal revient, assiettes en main.

\- _Sanguinaccio Dolce_ , répète-t-il en plaçant l'assiette devant Will. Dans certaines parties d'Europe, il s'agissait d'un dessert traditionnel de mariage. La moitié du sang venait du fiancé, l'autre moitié venait de la fiancée. Partager le dessert était considéré comme un symbole d'appartenance entre les deux amants du jour de leur mariage jusqu'à celui de leur mort.

Will sent son cœur rater un battement, et relève les yeux vers Hannibal.

\- Je n'ai pas donné mon sang.

\- Ni moi le mien, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres occasions par la suite, sourit Hannibal.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, vraiment, que Will réalise à quel point il est amoureux de lui.

Ils mangent leur dessert de mariage en silence, un silence tranquille que Will n'arrive jamais réellement à atteindre avec n'importe qui d'autre, même Beverly Katz ou Alana Bloom, et lorsqu'Hannibal repose sa cuillère, il reprend la parole.

\- Francis avait les lèvres cousues. Il ne parlera plus jamais.

\- Je sais, répond simplement Hannibal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ses organes ?

Hannibal le regarde sans répondre, et brutalement, Will réalise qu'il connaissait déjà la vérité, avant même de s'en rendre compte. Hannibal, paraît-il, le rend aveugle sur beaucoup de points.

\- Il n'a pas été gâché, répond-il à sa propre question.

\- Non, sourit Hannibal.

\- Le sang…?

\- Il est toujours préférable d'avoir du sang frais pour un _Sanguinaccio Dolce._

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, lorsque les mariés consomment le sang d'un meurtre qu'ils ont prémédité et commis ?

\- Cela signifie qu'ils sont unis par un lien inviolable.

Will se lève et s'avance, et Hannibal a à peine le temps de relever la tête vers lui avant de voir ses lèvres se faire happer.

Il sait dans quoi il s'engage. Hannibal est le Ripper, il dévore les organes de ses victimes, et pourtant, Will ne peut rien imaginer d'autre que de laisser ses lèvres courir sur sa peau. C'est toujours mieux que d'offrir son pénis en victime en réponse à une annonce internet.

\- La chambre. Maintenant, murmure-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Hannibal ne se fait pas prier. Will n'est jamais monté à l'étage de sa maison, mais il n'a pas le temps d'admirer la décoration ; autour de son poignet, la main d'Hannibal l'entraîne avec fermeté à travers escaliers et couloirs.

Il devrait se douter qu'Hannibal n'est pas aussi propret, aussi imperturbable qu'il y paraît ; et pourtant, lorsque le psychiatre le _jette_ , presque, sur son lit au boutis de velours bleu nuit, Will en a le souffle coupé.

En trois mouvements, Hannibal est à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, et il fixe Will comme s'il avait devant lui le plus délicieux des mets qu'il pourrait jamais déguster – dans un sens peut-être plus littéral qu'il ne le voudrait, songe Will avec un petit rire.

Mais lorsqu'Hannibal commence à défaire lentement les boutons de sa plus belle chemise, Will sent sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Les cheveux d'Hannibal tombent sur son front, et d'accord, Will fait certainement une fixation dessus, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de frissonner. Hannibal est beau. Comme pour la révélation de sa véritable nature, c'est un fait dont il a toujours été conscient, mais sur lequel il n'a jamais vraiment concentré son entière attention avant ce soir.

Il est concentré, maintenant. Fasciné par la beauté démoniaque d'Hannibal.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être en train de passer un pacte avec le diable, murmure-t-il alors que les lèvres d'Hannibal glissent dans son cou.

\- Ce n'est pas un pacte, répond Hannibal. Pas encore.

\- Tu ne nies pas la comparaison avec le diable, note Will.

Hannibal relève la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de Will, et sourit.

\- Je la trouve plutôt flatteuse.

\- Évidemment.

Il frissonne lorsque les mains d'Hannibal glissent sur ses hanches, et ne peut s'empêcher de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, si Francis m'avait tué ?

\- Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire, répond simplement Hannibal en faisant courir ses lèvres sur le ventre de Will.

\- Mais si jamais ?

Hannibal se redresse pour le regarder.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire, répète-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Il y a une telle irrévocabilité dans son regard, un tel sérieux, à la limite de la menace, que Will se surprend à avoir envie de se mettre une nouvelle fois en danger pour tester sa réaction. Il se rend compte, à retardement comme toujours, que sa fascination pour Hannibal n'a d'égale que celle qu'il suscite chez lui en retour.

\- Pourquoi moi ? murmure Will. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de moi ?

\- Je ne veux rien _faire_ de toi. Je souhaite simplement être là pour assister à ton évolution.

\- Tu veux que je devienne comme toi, se rappelle Will. Et si je n'évolue pas ?

\- Tu as déjà commencé. Et je n'attends pas que tu deviennes comme moi... Tu es ta propre créature, Will, et je sais que tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre.

 _Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes,_ a envie de dire Will, mais il reste silencieux. _Aimer_ semble être un mot bien faible pour qualifier leur vénération mutuelle. Par ailleurs, Hannibal reprend ses baisers sur la peau fine de ses hanches, et Will commence à se dire que le reste de leur conversation pourra attendre un peu.

Ses chaussures tombent au pied du lit, suivie par son pantalon et sa chemise, et c'est un témoignage de l'empressement d'Hannibal de le voir jeter les habits en boule sur le sol sans même prendre la peine de les plier correctement. En un rien de temps, Will se retrouve nu comme au premier jour, sous le regard intense, presque avide, d'Hannibal.

Il est encore tout habillé, remarque Will. C'est un inconvénient auquel il lui semble préférable de remédier de suite, mais lorsqu'il tend les bras, Hannibal lui saisit délicatement les mains. Il dépose un baiser à l'intérieur de ses poignets, là où les fines veines bleues palpitent avec excitation au rythme de son cœur, et l'oblige à placer ses doigts autour des barreaux de la tête du lit.

\- Ne bouge pas, murmure Hannibal. Laisse-moi faire.

Will ne demande pas mieux, en vérité. Il sent son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand Hannibal trace des motifs sans signification sur sa peau avec le bout de sa langue, et laisse sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller lorsqu'il sent sa respiration chaude au niveau de son entrejambe.

\- Si tu fais _une seule blague,_ prévient-il, je...

Mais sa bouche s'assèche et son cerveau se vide lorsqu'Hannibal passe sa langue sur lui, et malgré tous les efforts qu'il fait pour retenir son gémissement, il ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un petit «oh» de plaisir étouffé.

C'est loin d'être une surprise, finalement, mais Hannibal est tout aussi doué pour le sexe que pour le reste. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchissent de serrer si fort les barreaux de la tête de lit, et il se mord la lèvre pour rester silencieux – sans grand succès. Il ferme les yeux pour ne pas jouir comme un adolescent, ce qui n'arrange pas vraiment la situation ; il n'a pas besoin de voir Hannibal pour l'imaginer la tête entre ses jambes.

\- _Ah,_ Hannibal...

Hannibal semble particulièrement heureux de l'entendre s'exprimer, à en croire la façon dont sa langue s'active autour de lui en guise de récompense. Pendant un bref instant, Will songe aux deux hommes qui ont répondu à l'annonce de Francis ; qui, au nom du ciel, est assez fou pour se priver volontairement d'une telle chose ? Et pourtant, Will n'a jamais été particulièrement porté sur les fellations avec ses ex-partenaires.

D'un autre côté, ses ex-partenaires n'étaient pas Hannibal, et ça joue sans doute énormément.

\- Hannibal !

C'est le seul mot qu'il peut crier en guise d'avertissement, avant que les étoiles n'explosent dans sa tête et dans la bouche d'Hannibal, qui ne s'est pas reculé d'un pouce. Il oublie jusqu'à son nom, un instant ; et lorsqu'il se souvient qu'il existe, et qu'il relève la tête, Hannibal s'est redressé et le regarde avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Tu as un goût délicieux, Will.

Malgré son esprit embrumé par l'orgasme, Will lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas de blagues, j'ai dit...

Mais Hannibal persiste.

\- Contrairement à Francis, je préfère de loin te dévorer au sens figuré.

\- Venant de la part d'un tueur en série cannibale, je suis touché, sourit Will.

Sa main endolorie, marbrée de tâches blanches, lâche le barreau de la tête du lit, et lorsqu'Hannibal se penche, il la pose sur sa joue pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Il peut sentir son goût salé sur la langue d'Hannibal et ses lèvres chaudes, et il glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux défaits.

\- Je préfère aussi quand tu me dévores métaphoriquement, murmure-t-il entre ses lèvres. Et je t'encourage à recommencer aussi souvent que possible.

Hannibal a ce petit éclat d'amusement dans ses yeux, au coin de ses paupières, et ce sourire qui n'apparaît qu'au coin de ses lèvres – mais Will sait qu'il est profondément satisfait.

\- J'en prends bonne note, murmure-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser son cou, et Will soupire de plaisir.

Satan ne sera plus jamais seul.

.oOo.

 **Fin**

.oOo.

* * *

Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos nombreuses reviews :D

A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !


End file.
